


Science and Cigarettes

by zenoya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut, bad boy kuroo, goodish (?) boy kenma, i just wanted to write bad boy kuroo okay don't judge me, typical cheesy bad boy falls in love with good boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenoya/pseuds/zenoya
Summary: At first, Kuroo didn't mean much to Kenma. But when they were paired up to work on project together, Kenma begins to envy the days where Kuroo didn't know his name.He's arrogant.He's uncooperative.He's a nuisance.So why is he making out with him in the janitors closet?





	1. What Did I do to Deserve This?

Kenma yawns as he watches the seconds tick by from his desk in the back corner of his chemistry class. Its fifth period on a Wednesday, which meant Kenma was already mentally at home, curled up on his couch playing video games. Even though it feels as if it had been an hour into the lesson, it had only been 20 minutes. But chemistry class was always like this, so like normal, Kenma sat on his own, filling out the worksheet he was assigned. Just how he liked it. The rooms silence was broken by the door suddenly being slammed open, making most of the class jump. But not Kenma. 

It wasn't uncommon, Kuroo Tetsurou's sudden entrances half way through the lesson. Kenma glances up at the boy, before turning back to his work. He's tall, with dark fluffy hair pointing in every direction. His figure was lean yet also toned, and his legs were extremely long. He always seemed to have a sly grin plastered across his face as he entered, and his eyes stayed half lidded and smug. His uniform was not regulation _at all,_ and he always seemed to carry the stench of stale cigarettes wherever he went. 

The teacher groans at Kuroo's presence, days were better when he didn't show up at all. Which was most days.

"Kuroo, do you have a late pass?" The teacher sighs the sentence she was obliged to say every time.

"Do you even know me?" Kuroo cracks one of his usual smartass remarks.

"Kuroo you know-"

"Yeah yeah detention I know I'm on it." Kuroo huffs, walking his way over to his chair, that was the seat directly right to Kenma's. 

There was a fair distance between them, they never bothered each other either. Kenma was very content with their relationship of Kuroo not knowing who he was despite going to school with him for years. Kenma had never had any intentions of getting involved with Kuroo or even becoming acquaintances, and he is sure the feeling is mutual. The smell of cigarettes didn't bother Kenma like it may bother others. Sure the smell was unpleasant, but Kenma's dad smoked so he was used to the smell.

Kenma, as usual, had finished his work early. Which meant he had time to observe his surroundings. Kuroo pulls out his notebook, which was somehow extremely damaged, despite being hardly used. His eyebrows furrowed as he glares down at his book, he looks like he had no intention of doing work. He was here just to be present in class. Kenma wasn't going to lie, Kuroo was attractive. His fluffy hair sat delicately above one of his eyes, he has smooth tan skin, pretty brown eyes, long toned limbs and a chiseled jaw. Yet this wasn't going to make Kenma swoon or blush, he couldn't give less of a shit of what Kuroo thinks of him.

But Kuroo doesn't think of him.

After about ten minutes, the teacher speaks up. 

"Alright everyone, I have some news." Kenma's eyes perk up "We're going to be doing a project on chemical bonds, structure, properties and energy changes. It will require several worksheets on each segment and a 4 page essay on each segment as well as what links. This project will be done in pairs."

While most students rejoiced at the word pairs, whispering to their friends and deciding groups, Kenma's stomach dropped. Group projects were the worst. None of Kenma's friends were in this class, so it had to be a stranger. He would most definitely be the last one left without a partner, embarrassed in front of the class, paired with someone who's away that day and end up doing all the work. Normally, Kenma would be happy with doing all the work on his own, but this project sounded like a handful. With the timeframe they had to do it, and the amount of homework Kenma had for other classes, it seems Kenma needed to rely on someone else this time. So hopefully he's paired with someone competent. 

"Class, class, calm down. You won't be picking your group, no work would be done. I'll just be assigning groups in alphabetical order."

People in class groaned being separated from their friends. Kuroo's eyes hadn't moved from his desk and Kenma frantically started to try recall all his classmates last names to figure out who he was going to be paired with. As he counted names in his head the teacher began calling out pairs. 

No no no no no.

"Kozume Kenma you will be paired with Tetsurou Kuroo."

This could not be any worse. The one person Kenma needs to rely on was a deadbeat delinquent who has skipped school more than he had attended it. Kenma was so stressed that he hadn't realised he'd been staring a Kuroo. Kuroo glances at Kenma, barley turning his head. Groups began moving towards each other, leaving Kuroo and Kenma to be the only ones who hadn't really moved. Kenma had always gotten great grades, he's not the top of the top in every subject, but he always gets good scores. He couldn't have this. After a while, Kuroo parted his lips to speak, but was interrupted by Kenma standing up and walking straight to the teachers desk.

"Kenma I-" She begins to talk.

"You can't do this to me."

"Kenma-"

"I can't work with him, he's barley been here for any of the lessons. I don't think I've seen him open a text book once."

"Look, I'm sorry you haven't got the, erm, easiest partner to work with, but someone needs to be his partner. And you're getting amazing grades, so if anyone is going to be of help to him, its you. I'm sure you'll be able to pass."

"I don't have time to teach him or do all the work myself. I don't want to 'just pass' I want to get a good grade. Please if I could get a different partner or a little less work I could do it on my own, this just isn't fair."

"I'm sorry theres nothing I can do right now."

Kenma sighs and walks off back to his seat. Kuroo had moved his chair closer to Kenma's desk and was leaning back on it, twiddling with a pen. Kenma sat down with a huff, and Kuroo turned to face him. 

"Trying to get rid of me, huh?" Kuroo spoke up.

"No, well I-. Look I just want to get a good grade."

"Its fine, you can do it without me."

"Well actually, I can't really do all this on my own, if you could try do a little maybe? Even a quarter of the work?"

"I don't know any of this."

"Learn it."

Kenma's stern tone seemed to surprise Kuroo, making him raise an eyebrow. No stranger has probably ever spoken to him like that, he is quite intimidating. But Kenma didn't care. He's not normally not a confrontational person, but right now, he's frustrated. He begins running his hand through his long dyed hair, and then notices Kuroo putting his things back into his backpack. 

"Wait, can we talk about this. Can we meet somewhere?" Kenma pleads.

Kuroo throws his bag over is shoulder, giving Kenma the side eye as the bell rings. 

"Look, I don't give a fuck if I fail, you're the one who wants to pass, so you do the work." Kuroo speaks coldly. Was he mad? Kenma didn't have time to think. It doesn't take a minute before Kuroo walks off and the class becomes empty. 

Kenma slams his head on his desk, the teacher looks at him with sympathetic eyes. 

-

"And then he said he didn't give a fuck if he failed and dumped all the work on me!" Kenma vents, still heated over the situation.

Akaashi looks at Kenma and nods understandingly. "Sorry, that sucks. Maybe you can try get through to him? I heard he's not really as bad as he seems. I don't take chem but I'm sure I can help if you need."

"No no it's fine, I can't ask that of you. And what? Who told you that?" Kenma asks, tilting his head.

"N-No one, just some guy in my economics class." Akaashi speaks softly, his cheeks light up pink. Kenma rolls his eyes.

"Oh. Bokuto right? Of course he'll tell you that, they're friends. Why did you start talking to him again? They're all the same."

"Hey, he's really nice actually. I can ask him to reason with Kuroo if you want you know." 

Kenma contemplates it, but then tells Akaashi he was fine. The two say their goodbyes, leaving their English class and Kenma heads home. When Kenma gets home he immediately get himself some snacks, runs to the couch and turns on his console. Trying to relax himself from the days event. 

Yeah, this definitely wasn't fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii !!
> 
> i hope you enjoy this first chapter and decide to keep reading.
> 
> i just really wanted to write bad boy kuroo ok
> 
> this is so short oml but the chapters get longer and the writing improves trust me
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


	2. A Strange Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma manage to work something out.
> 
> That something may or may not be sexual tension

After a long nights rest, Kenma had finally accepted his fate. His fate being that he would not be able to get a good grade on this project. Not with Kuroo fucking Tetsurou as his partner. Kenma walks to school alone like normal, and arrives there at his usual time. He makes his way to his an Akaashi's meeting place, only to find that he got a text from Akaashi saying he wouldn't be able to meet him this morning because he was 'busy'.

It only took Kenma a few steps to find Akaashi talking to Bokuto. Bokuto's arm was against the wall Akaashi was leaning on, enclosing him. Bokuto had a grin on hid face and Akaashi was giggling and blushing like crazy. Kenma didn't expect to see Akaashi act like this all, he must really like Bokuto, Kenma didn't get it, all these delinquents were the same. They were all trouble just looking for a fuck, Kenma couldn't believe Akaashi was falling for this. Oh well, thats his issue.

Whilst walking around school, Kenma turns a corner and saw the person he really didn't want to see. Kuroo Tetsurou standing around, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Their eyes meet, Kuroo shouts out "Hey!" But Kenma had already ran back around the corner. He could hear Kuroo's steps behind him, but he did not want to deal with whatever Kuroo wanted. He'll deal with it in fourth period. 

 

\- 

Fourth period came around sooner than Kenma thought, and was now regretting his decision to run away from Kuroo. Knowing he now has to deal with Kuroo's bullshit and now be confronted about running. Kenma took his seat, and for the first time in a while, Kuroo wasn't late. The teacher's eyes were wide but Kuroo ignores her entirely, glaring at Kenma as he walked over to his seat. Kuroo grabs his chair and puts it right next to Kenma's desk. Sitting on it backwards, leaning on the back of his chair and putting his face right up into Kenma's. His eyes arre thin and he looks pissed off, his face is only centimetres apart from Kenma's, and Kuroo still hadn't said a word. Kuroo's sudden entrance and angry aura meant that several students and the teacher were all staring at the strange act in shock and confusion. And Kenma felt the same.

_What the hell?_

__Kenma's eyes widened and his face heats up quickly. He stays still, processing the situation, before pulling his head away from Kuroo's._ _

__"Kuroo what the fuck are you doing? People are staring!" He shout-whispers._ _

__"Why did you run away from me this morning?"_ _

__"Uh- I, look is this what _this _is about? Look I'll explain just back up alright."___ _

____Kuroo complies, pulling his face away from Kenma's, still looking at him with a bitter expression._ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry okay, after our exchange yesterday I didn't feel like talking to you. I shouldn't have done it."_ _ _ _

____"Jesus, you act like I was gonna curse you out then beat you up. Don't be a dick, I wanted to say something nice. If you can believe it." Kuroo sounds a little upset to say the least, Kenma didn't expect his feelings to be so sensitive._ _ _ _

____"Okay I said I'm sorry, what is it then?"_ _ _ _

____"I- Um," Kuroo hesitates and scratches the back of his neck, what was so hard for him to say? "I want to um, help with the project. I don't want you to, uh, fail cause of me."_ _ _ _

____Kenma is shocked, and amazed at how one person can show so many emotions in such a short amount of time._ _ _ _

____"Whats with the sudden change of heart?" Kenma asked._ _ _ _

____"God don't be so surprised, I am capable of being nice you know," He scratches the back of his neck again. "I talked to some people and I was convinced okay?" Kuroo glares at the teacher._ _ _ _

____Akaashi must have gotten Bokuto to talk to him, Kenma thinks. But then why is he glaring at the teacher? Did she say something?_ _ _ _

____Kenma ignores Kuroo's hostility that was already pushing his buttons, but he calms himself and embraces Kuroo's offer._ _ _ _

____"Well thank you, try reading the text book on the topics and that should help, you can ask me too. We might have to meet up out of class too, its a lot of work. Do you know the worksheets you wanna do? Oh, but theres one thing you need to promise me."_ _ _ _

____Kuroo looks taken aback by the information overload, but nods his head regardless. "What is it?"_ _ _ _

____"Come to class. Come to class everyday, unless you're really sick. Don't come late either. I think if you come each day, we can get this done."_ _ _ _

____"Okay sheesh... I'll come each day" And with that said, Kuroo picks up Kenma's textbook and began reading it, not moving back to his own desk, leaving his arm touching Kenma's._ _ _ _

____Kenma leanes back on his chair, taking in what just happened. He was most surprised by how easily Kuroo complied to Kenma's request. He's probably never shown up everyday for a week. Now he's ready to show up everyday for 2 weeks, no questions asked. Oh and not to mention the start of their interaction, the way Kuroo marched up to him and just stuck his face so close to Kenma's that they could feel each other breathing._ _ _ _

____Thinking about it made Kenma's stomach do flips, he hadn't had an interaction like that before. Shit, he was going red just thinking about it, he can't let Kuroo see. He goes to bring his hands to cover his face when he notices Kuroo's forearm touching his own. Did he do that on purpose!? No, he was calling Kenma a dick just 5 minutes ago. Kenma was reading too much into it. He was getting too flustered. Kenma continues to fill out sheets for the project._ _ _ _

____Their arms stay touching the whole period. But it means nothing, right?_ _ _ _

____The bell rings, Kuroo leaves without a word._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Oh shit, he took Kenma's textbook._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____"Did you tell Bokuto to talk to Kuroo?"_ _ _ _

____"I may have mentioned it, why? Is he helping?"_ _ _ _

____Kenma sighs, "Uh I guess, he's trying. I appreciate that. Though he does have to learn all the material he should already know, and he called me a dick, and he also stared me down for a minute. So he's pretty weird, and I don't plan on ever associating myself with him after this, but at least he's trying now. So if it was Bokuto who changed his mind, thank you."_ _ _ _

____Akaashi responds with a warm smile._ _ _ _

____"Sorry for talking bad about Bokuto too, if you like him, he must be a good guy." Kenma admits._ _ _ _

____"Thanks, he really is." Akaashi smiles once more_ _ _ _

____Yeah, this might just work out._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys !! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading this fic of mine i hope you really enjoy it so far. 
> 
> things are about to get angsty and sexual 
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3


	3. Pot Behind an Art Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma just really wants Kuroo to cooperate
> 
> Kuroo feels like smoking some weed

Kenma was pleasantly surprised to see Kuroo walk into chemistry class on Friday. Kuroo approaches Kenma, and Kenma truly sees how tall the boy really is, it probably didn't help that Kenma was so short too. The pair sat down and Kenma was ready to do some productive work. 

"So, did you do any of the worksheets?" Kenma asks hopefully.

"Uh, no."

"Okay, did you read any of the textbook?"

"Also no."

"What? How much did you read yesterday in class?"

"Probably about 3."

"What?"

"What?"

"3 what?"

"3 sentences."

"Oh my God."

Kenma put his head in his hands, yesterdays exchange convinced Kenma things might be easier than this. Kuroo didn't seem to understand how much this grade meant to Kenma.

"I thought we agreed you'd help me with the project. You need to put in effort."

"Look, I'm trying okay?"

"It doesn't seem like it, honestly Kuroo."

"Listen you don't know me or how hard I try to get things done. We can't all be intellectual God's like you."

Kenma's taken aback by Kuroo's sudden aggressive tone, but its getting Kenma worked up. "Kuroo you idiot its not about how smart you are. I just know that it doesn't take a lot of effort to read 3 fucking sentences."

Kenma was now taken aback by his own aggressiveness, but he's a bit frustrated up by Kuroo's statements. Kuroo looks like he was going to say something, but instead stood up, creaking his chair against the ground loudly. Drawing the attention of everyone else in the classroom.

"Kuroo..."

Kuroo heads for the exit. Kenma shoots out of his own chair.

"Kuroo! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. So come back tomorrow okay?" He says desperately.

Kuroo still has his back to Kenma before muttering "...Okay" He then walks straight out the door and slams it behind him.

Kenma exhales, before realising the whole class was staring at him. He sinks back down in his chair, embarrassed. He couldn't believe Kuroo was so sensitive, or that he makes him so angry. What a perfect Friday.

-

At lunch, Kenma was sitting on a bench alone. He was fine with this, he doesn't mind being by himself and wanted to let Akaashi spend time with his 'just friend' Bokuto. As Kenma was tapping on his phone, he felt the sunlight that was shining on him get obstructed by something.

That something was Kuroo.

"Hey, uh, gimme your phone number. So I can like, text you if like, have a question. I wanna do some work, over the weekend, maybe," Kuroo mumbled bluntly.

"Ah... okay." Kenma says, trying to hide is confusion of Kuroo's sudden arrival. They put each others numbers in each others phones and Kuroo leaves without another word. There was still tension in the air, but Kenma appreciates he was still trying, kind of?

-

 

Kenma only really met Kuroo 5 days ago. So why was Kenma so quick to believe a promise from some delinquent who never shows up to class anyway. So there Kenma sits, 10 minutes into chemistry class, alone. Kenma told Kuroo not to be late, but if he came in now, Kenma would let him off. 20 minutes into the lesson, Kenma was angry. Angry at Kuroo for being late after he promised to show up and he couldn't. And he was angry at himself for remotely thinking he would show up. Maybe he was still upset about Friday? Well, Kenma hadn't received any texts.

Kenma walks up to the teachers desk, she looks at him with sympathetic eyes. Seems she also noticed Kuroo wasn't around. 

"Excuse me, can I please go to the bathroom?" Kenma asks, quite aggravated.

So Kenma is excused, and for the first time ever, he broke school rules. Because he has no intention of using the bathroom. He's looking for Kuroo, solely because he wants to yell at him. To see what is more important than this assignment. He knows he's at school, he saw him at lunch for fucks sake. He wanders around the school, before smelling something. A smells he recognises. Which leads Kenma to behind an art room.

And there he is. Kuroo is sitting down, leaning against the wall. Smoking pot. 

Kenma fills up with rage.

"Are you kidding me!?" Kenma yells out. "2 weeks! I ask for 2 weeks of your time to help me with something that I can't change because I got stuck with you! And you can't be assed to leave the weed for home and just show up to class and put a little fucking effort in! You know this is important to me! Selfish prick!"

"Oh for fucks sake Kenma stop being so uptight. You don't fucking control me. Did you seriously come looking for me or something?"

Kenma stomps up to Kuroo and grabs the joint from out of his mouth. "This! This is not more important than my future."

"Your future doesn't depend on one fucking project you did in high school!"

"Hey! Put that down!"

Both Kenma and Kuroo turn their heads to see Kenma's history teacher staring at them.

Kenma's history teacher staring at Kuroo with red eyes looking high off his ass and Kenma holding a joint.

The colour seems to drain from Kenma's face, Kuroo's eyes are wide.

"Oh no sir this isn't-"

Kuroo grips Kenma's wrist.

Kenma stops mid sentence.

"Honestly Kuroo, at school? Really? And you Kenma, I expected better. You're both coming with me."

"Sir I-" Kenma says, then realises explaining is futile and just begins to follow his teacher. His head hangs down in shame.

Kuroo is still gripping Kenma's wrist, but Kenma doesn't question it. He's got bigger problems to worry about.

-

"Boys this is unbelievable." The principal states. "And illegal substances of all things."

Kenma can't really believe he's in this situation, Kuroo looks like he's been here before.

"Kuroo you know we don't take things like this lightly, and Kenma you're lucky you're a first time rule breaker, otherwise the consequence would be much harsher." Kenma nods in disbelief. "As punishment you'll be staying after school every Wednesday and Friday, cleaning the auditorium and halls for a month, as well as having detention for one month."

 

_Unbelievable_

__

__"You're both very lucky we won't be contacting the authorities, but we will be contacting your parents." Both boys look down._ _

__

__"I hope you boys learn from this punishment and know it will not be treated as kindly if this were to happen again, and that your reputations will be damaged. Now leave my office."_ _

__Kuroo never once said Kenma wasn't to blame. If Kenma were to say he wasn't involved it would sound like bullshit, but if it were Kuroo speaking up, things may be different. But of course he wouldn't, of course he drags someone innocent down with him. Unbelievable._ _

__"Kenma..."_ _

__"Fuck off, Kuroo."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone !! 
> 
> i hope you're enjoying so far
> 
> i'll keep updating as quickly as possible
> 
> things are getting angsty ooh, but this is only the beginning >:^)
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


	4. Getting Some in the Janitor's Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma just gets angrier with Kuroo
> 
> But they also have sex in a janitors closet

"How could you do this Kozume ? What were you thinking?" Kenma's mother was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. 

"We're very disappointed in you son." Kenma's dad says from the couch, reading the newspaper.

"I'm sorry." 

Kenma could try and say it wasn't him, but there was no convincing the school otherwise. And Kenma new his mother would take it back to the school if he denied it, and it would turn into an even bigger thing. The punishment had been dealt, and Kenma had accepted his reality. Life hadn't been fair since that day he was paired up with Kuroo. Kuroo who didn't give a shit about anyone besides himself. Kuroo who doesn't care if he fails and drags anyone down with him. Kuroo who was probably chilling out like nothing happened. Kuroo who probably wouldn't show up for the punishment cause why would he?

Kenma is frustrated, he didn't like disappointing his mother, he knew his father was less affected by this. Well, he probably isn't affected at all. But his parents were people that he cared less about when it came to his reputation. He most definitely doesn't want to be known as a kid who skips class to do drugs. And most importantly, as if he wasn't already pushed for time, Kenma has even less time to complete this fucking project. 

So Kenma just sits through his mothers lecture and spent most of the night trying to make up for lost time. He manages to make some progress in the assignment, but it probably wasn't his best considering he went to sleep at 3.30am. 

\- 

Kenma walks to school tired and pissed off, the train ride was tense. Large purple bags had settled on Kenma's under eyes and it seemed like his eyebrows were stuck furrowed together. As he entered the school gates, he noticed there were more eyes on him than normal, which made him nervous to say the least. He was startled by Akaashi running up to him and grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Is it true?"

"Huh?"

"Were you really doing drugs with Kuroo during class time?"

"Wh- Oh my God I-" Kenma reaches around his head and scratches his neck. "I mean, I guess, yeah."

Akaashi's eyes widen and his mouth opens a little. "Kenma are you serious? Wh-"

"Ugh, I wasn't actually smoking I was just holding the joint and- wait! Where did you hear that?"

"Theres plenty of rumours going around, some people are saying you guys were doing shrooms. People really believe the whole 'good kid who is secretly a druggie'."

Kenma sighs, sitting down at a bench and putting his head in his hands. He let out a long groan, could this be any worse?

"Ugh are you kidding me? Well as punishment we have to stay after school 2 days a week and clean up this shit hole, not to mention I have a months worth of detention."

Akaashi sits down on a bench and pats Kenma's back. "It'll be alright, time will fly by so quickly you won't even need to think about Kuroo."

-

Lunchtime rolls around and Kenma makes his way to his detention room. For his first ever time in detention. Inside was a lanky boy with spikey red hair, twiddling his thumbs in the corner. Kenma takes a seat in the front left corner as more people begin to filter through. The teacher came in and takes a seat at his desk and states basic detention rules. Kuroo, unsurprisingly, wasn't here. But Kenma takes this opportunity to complete more of the project, which is due in a week and not much was done. 

About 10 minutes into the detention, Kuroo made his entrance. Hands buried into his pockets and eyes glued to the floor, he takes a seat two desks away from Kenma. And pulls out... Kenma's chemistry textbook? _And starts to read it?_

__Detention goes by quickly, Kenma get some work done, but was still feeling uneasy about the project. And he was also puzzled by Kuroo, was he going to help? Did he hate Kenma? Well it didn't matter, because Kenma was still angry at Kuroo, thats for sure._ _

__-_ _

__Scrubbing at the dirty corridor floor after school was just like Kenma thought it would be. Terrible. How can high school students be so disgusting? After about 10 minutes of cleaning, Kenma hears footsteps behind him, he turns around to see Kuroo standing there, staring at Kenma._ _

__"Nice of you to show up." Kenma says sarcastically, turning back to his work._ _

__"Okay asshole do you want me to help or not?"_ _

__"The supplies are over there, get to it." Kenma points over to a kit of cleaning supplies._ _

__"Tch." Kuroo grabs a bucket of soapy water and a cloth and began working on the grime on the lockers._ _

__After working in silence for another 10 minutes, Kenma could feel anger bubbling up inside of him. He didn't do anything wrong. He could be at home. He doesn't deserve this. And he just wants to tell Kuroo that._ _

__"I don't deserve to be here, you know." Kenma spoke up, angrily._ _

__"Yeah, I do know that." Kuroo spat back._ _

__"Then why didn't you say anything in the principal's office?"_ _

__"I have my reasons, okay?" Kuroo's tone was starting to sound more and more annoyed._ _

__"And those are?"_ _

__"I don't need to tell you everything, its none of your business."_ _

__"Well actually, it directly involves me so yeah, it is my business."_ _

__Kuroo stands up suddenly, knocking down the bucket of water, he doesn't even look down. Water flows down the corridor floor. "I come here to help and you're seriously just going have a go at me?"_ _

__"What are you doing you idiot?" Kenma stands up too. "What is your problem? Its like you have no regard for anyone besides yourself!"_ _

__Kuroo takes a few steps towards Kenma. "You're the one who started this. Obviously I'm not selfish, I'm here, aren't I?"_ _

__"I shouldn't even be here! _You_ should have got me out of this because I didn't do anything wrong! I just wanted to get a good grade on this fucking project and now look where I am! All you had to do was try a little bit!"_ _

__Kuroo lightly shoves Kenma into the lockers behind him. "I can't believe this, I'm sorry I'm not perfect like you! I'm sorry you're here but you are so just accept thats how it is so. Let. It. Go."_ _

__"Ugh, you arrogant douche bag!" Their faces are only centimetres apart._ _

__"Me? You full-of-yourself asshole!"_ _

__Kenma was lit up with rage, he'd never met anyone who could push his buttons like this. The two were glaring at each other, not noticing what little space was between them. Then Kuroo's expression changed a little._ _

__Suddenly their lips were crashing together. Kuroo's tongue forces its way into Kenma's mouth and he follows suit. Kenma brings his hands up into Kuroo's hair, letting them grab and tug at it as they kissed. Kuroo's hands were running up and down Kenma's torso, his fingers curling around the fabric of Kenma's shirt. The two pull apart for air, staring at each other while they pant. Kuroo lifts Kenma up by his waist, pushing him against the lockers. Kenma instinctively wraps his legs around Kuroo and the pair began kissing again. This time their heads were level and the new position granted Kenma the ability of being painfully aware of Kuroo's crotch.._ _

__Kenma doesn't know what he's doing, he isn't thinking. He doesn't want to think right now. The anger from their argument resulted in a passionate explosion of aggression and sexual tension. Kuroo's mouth latches onto Kenma's neck, sucking and nibbling on his skin. Kenma gasps, tugging lightly on Kuroo's hair. Kenma begins to move his thigh that was touching Kuroo's crotch. The friction of Kenma moving his leg up and down and the light pressure makes Kuroo groan. Kenma shudders at the vibrations against his neck and continues the movements with his leg as he feels Kuroo grow hard beneath him. That alone was also making Kenma's bulge grow too._ _

__One of Kuroo's hands moves down to Kenma's ass to support him being off the ground. The gripping of Kenma's ass makes him whine. Kenma pulls away._ _

__"Hah, hah, so uh, did you wanna, you know-" Kenma is cut off by Kuroo grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hall to a door. Kuroo opens the door and pulls Kenma inside, its the janitors closet, and it is roomier than you'd think. Kuroo moves away from Kenma and reaches onto a shelf of cleaning supplies, moving different products out of his way. He pulls his hand back, holding a condom and a bottle of lube._ _

__"Are you serious? Why?"_ _

__Kuroo smirks. "I'm no stranger to having sex in this closet, so I always stay prepared."_ _

__Kenma rolls his eyes but was too horny to give a shit right now. He goes up to Kuroo and tugs his shirt off. Kuroo goes back to kissing Kenma, letting both his sands slip under is shirt. Kenma whines at the feeling of Kuroo's cold hands wandering and feeling up his chest before pulling his own shirt off. Eventually all clothes were shed and Kuroo was putting on the condom._ _

__Kenma readies himself as Kuroo inserts one, then two lube covered fingers. He lets out a small gasp and whine with each pump of his fingers. Once Kenma is ready, Kuroo inserts himself, moaning at the tightness surrounding him. Kenma hisses at the slight pain but this wasn't his first time or anything, so once Kenma adjusts, Kuroo begins thrusting. They both begin moaning and groaning, both trying to reach their orgasms, not really focused on the other._ _

__Kuroo nudges at Kenma's prostate and Kenma let out a gasp followed by a long moan. Kenma starts to stroke himself. He feels the whirling feeling in his stomach of an oncoming orgasm._ _

__"Fuck, Kuroo, Ngh, I'm gonna- Ah!" Kenma comes, spreading white up on his upper torso, chest rising and falling, panting loudly. It didn't take Kuroo long to follow, coming inside the condom then pulling out. Kenma lays on the floor, still processing the situation whilst Kuroo was already putting his clothes back on. After catching his breath again, Kenma puts his pants back on._ _

__"See ya." Kuroo says bluntly, Kenma doesn't have time to say anything before Kuroo is out the door. And Kenma is left alone, half naked on the janitor's closet floor. And since Kenma wasn't thinking 10 minutes ago, he had to think now._ _

__And this exactly what he thought: _What the fuck?__ _

__How could he do this? He doesn't even like Kuroo, at all. In fact, he hated Kuroo. All his anger for the boy just turned into whatever that just was. How could he let himself have sex with a deadbeat, selfish, arrogant, delinquent. How could he let himself be one of his quick fucks on the dirty janitor's closet floor? Kenma makes himself presentable and leaves the closet, only to see the mess in the hall remains._ _

__And Kuroo is nowhere to be seen._ _

__Kenma leaves school an hour and a half later than he planned too. Not only did he clean up the halls and the auditorium on his own, he also had cleaned up all the spilt water, the lockers and the janitor's closet._ _

___To: Akaashi_ _ _

___come over_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone !!
> 
> thank you to everyone who's left kudos, comments or bookmarked this fic
> 
> this smut was half assed but i don't like writing smut that much and its not really what this fic is about but if ya'll want me to do more in depth smut i can.
> 
> i hope you're enjoying this, comments and kudos are appreciated <3


	5. Go Away Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head in the school bathroom and 
> 
> a blossoming friendship in the rain

"So what was so important that I had to leave my own house to come see-"

"I had sex with Kuroo."

Akaashi's jaw drops. "Kenma what the fuck are you serious?"

"Yes." Kenma groans, falling onto his bed with his hands covering his face. "I don't know what happened we were screaming at each other one minute then the next we're fucking in the janitors closet. 

"Ew the janitor's closet? God Kenma I thought you hated him."

"I do!" Kenma sighed "I don't know what happened."

"So is this gonna be like... a thing?"

"What!? No. Akaashi no. Urgh its going to be so embarrassing to see him tomorrow."

"Well, um, how was it?"

A blush coats Kenma's face, he hadn't really, _reflected_ on it yet. "Honestly, it was, pretty good. For what it was."

"Hmm, well school tomorrow should be fun." Akaashi spoke teasingly.

-

Kenma sees Kuroo walk into chemistry the following day and he hangs his head down in embarrassment. But Kuroo doesn't even to seem to be slightly altered at all, acting as nonchalant as normal. Kenma's embarrassment soon fades into frustration once he learns Kuroo has, again, done fuck all for the project.

"Kuroo this is due in a week and we haven't even-"

"Uhm, excuse me." The boys look up to see their teacher standing in front of Kenma's desk. "But, Kuroo, the principal has requested to see you now."

"Fine." Kuroo says bluntly and gets up without a word, leaving Kenma alone again.

"Don't worry, he should be back soon." The teacher smiles.

But Kuroo doesn't come back.

And he also doesn't come back the day after. 

Or the day after that.

-

Now it was Friday and Kenma was cleaning on his own again. Kuroo hadn't showed up to school for the past two days, and Kenma had finally, again accepted that he would fail this project. Doing all this work on his own, as well as losing time to stay after school. And it is all Kuroo's fault. Kenma angrily sweeps the auditorium floor, he couldn't get Kuroo off his mind.

"Hey." A deep voice mumbles. Kenma looks up to see Kuroo, not even in his school uniform, looking down at Kenma. Kenma looks up, makes eye contact with the boy, then returns his attention back to sweeping. He hears Kuroo sigh.

"Look I'm sorry alright I-"

"It doesn't matter, we aren't going to pass. Its not a big deal. You don't need to be here either, I'll clean on my own. We don't need to be around each other anymore." Kenma's tone is cold.

"No, what I wanted-"

"Go away, Kuroo."

Kuroo walks up to Kenma and knocks the broom out of his hands. Kenma's patience was wearing thin.

"Kuroo what are you- Mmrf." Kuroo connects their lips, cutting him off. Kenma is taken aback by the sudden action and pulls away.

"Kuroo I-" Kuroo kisses him again, and its strange, because Kenma doesn't want to pull away. He's annoyed, and Kuroo is a great way to get anger out. Kenma melts into the kiss regardless, slipping his tongue deeper into Kuroo's mouth. Again, his fingers weaving themselves through Kuroo's dark locks. It was unlike Kenma to let go like this, to get swept up in something like this. What was it about Kuroo?

Kuroo leads Kenma to the bathrooms near the auditorium and locks themselves in a stall. 

"Take off your pants."

"What are we doing?"

"I'm gonna give you head, moron." 

Kenma rolls his eyes at Kuroo's insult, but complies, taking off his pants and sitting on the lid of the toilet seat. He takes a breath. Kuroo crouches down, nestling his head between Kenma's thighs. He begins lightly nibbling on Kenma's inner thigh, gaining tiny whines from him. Kuroo begins working slowly on the head, making sure Kenma is fully hard. Before quickly taking all of Kenma in, catching him by surprise. Kenma's hand tugs at Kuroo's hair, which makes Kuroo groan. The vibrations of the noise made Kenma gasp as Kuroo continued to quickly bob his head.

"Hah, hah, Kuroo, I'm gonna- Fuck!" Kenma comes as Kuroo releases himself from Kenma's dick, letting cum splatter across his face. Kuroo licks around his mouth, then gets up to wash all the jizz on his face. Kenma gets dressed again.

"Wait, Kuroo. Was this all you came here to do?"

Kuroo turns around to look at Kenma. "Bye, Kenma." Kuroo then walks straight out the door. Leaving Kenma alone again, this feels all too familiar. Kenma sighs, and takes himself home. It looks like its going to rain.

-

"I'm home." Kenma calls out, then begins walking up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"Hi honey!" His mother calls out from the kitchen. Kenma gets to his bed and nestles himself in a pile of blankets. It was Kenma's perfect Friday, huddled at home nice and cozy, listening to heavy rain patter on his roof. But Kenma was finding it a little harder to relax, his chemistry project on his desk, staring him down. Kenma would work all weekend just to finish it, but even that wouldn't be enough for the workload. 

A loud knock at the door startles Kenma from his room. His mother calls to him from downstairs.

"Kenma! Can you get that? My hands are full."

Kenma groans, leaving the comfort of his blankets. It was probably his dad, he probably lost his key again. Though it is quite early for him to be home. He gets to the door, and opens it.

"Eh!? Kuroo?" Kenma's eyes widen to see a sopping wet Kuroo standing on his doorstep. His clothes cling to his body and his hair lay completely flat instead of flying in all directions.

"Can I- uh, come in?" 

"S-Sure." Kenma takes a step back allowing Kuroo to step into his house.

"Kenma? Who is it?" Kenma's mother pokes her head out of the kitchen to see who was at the door. "Oh my goodness!"

Clearly surprised it wasn't Kenma's father, she recklessly throws down whatever she was holding and rushes over.

"Goodness dear I'm so sorry, are you okay? Kenma is this one of your friends?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"I'll get you a towel, please take a shower, Kenma find him some clothes and put his wet ones in the laundry."

Kenma sighs, used to his mothers worrying and frantic nature. Kuroo is taken aback by the sudden escalation of the situation. "Oh no its fine you don't-"

"Don't be silly dear, you'll catch a cold like this. You're very much welcome here, whats your name love?"

"Uh, Kuroo Tetsurou."

"Oh, nice to meet you! I'll let Kenma take care of you now. You're lucky I made extra dinner tonight, I hope you like mackerel!" She says cheerfully, disappearing back into the kitchen. 

"I-"

"Come with me." Kenma grabs Kuroo and lead him upstairs and into his room.

"What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

"Your friend, your friend told me. And I-" 

Dammit Akaashi! Kenma goes to further question the boy but then he notices Kuroo is shivering, hugging the towel his mother gave him.

"Ugh, have a shower first, then we'll talk. Its opposite my room. Go." 

Kuroo still looks a little in shock, but nods anyway. Clearly wanting a shower. He walks away. Kenma sat back down on his bed and groans, whatever Kuroo wanted, it was gonna take a while to deal with. If it was something quick, Kuroo would have come and gone quickly. Kenma heads downstairs, to try find any clothes that may fit Kuroo from his dads draws. On his way past the kitchen his mother calls out for him.

"Kenma dear, this doesn't happen to be the boy you were smoking with the other week? "

Kenma stops in his tracks. "Uhm, yeah. I guess you remembered the name."

"Hun, if I can forgive you, I can forgive him. A friend of yours is always welcome here, a guest is still a guest. As long as he's behaved here, I don't have a problem."

"Ok. Thanks." Kenma smiles, and continues to his parents bedroom and manages to find some clothes that would fit Kuroo, just a standard black shirt and shorts. He went back upstairs to find Kuroo already out of the shower, looking around in Kenma's room. 

"Here." Kenma threw the clothes Kuroo's way and he put them on silently. "So now that you're warm, why are you here?"

"Jeez no need to be so hostile, I uhm, have an offer."

"An offer? What is it?"

"Well uh," Kuroo scratches his neck. "I wanna finish the project."

"Huh? Kuroo you're kidding right? Why?"

"It matters to you doesn't it? Don't you wanna get a good grade?"

It was obvious Kuroo was hiding something from him, but he doesn't really care at this point.

"Well I do but, its impossible, Kuroo. We can't do days worth of work in one night."

"I know, thats why I'll stay the weekend."

"The weekend!?"

"The whole weekend. Look I know its a nuisance to you, but I can make it up to you I promise, okay I read all the source material when I was at home."

"I- okay. Okay lets do it, but you've got to be committed ok? That means we aren't gonna be sleeping much, and are you sure you know enough about the project?"

"Kenma, I run off 3 hours sleep on weekdays. And um, the thing is, I'm pretty alright at chemistry if I try a little. I just, get it. I mean, I even finished one of the worksheets." Kuroo pulls out a completed worksheet property changes. Kenma gapes and grabs the sheet. He begins reading through Kuroo's work, and was stunned to see educated and correct answers. 

"Kuroo oh my god, you did this today? After only reading through the text book? Kuroo you're really talented, we might be able to pull this off."

"Hah, really? You think? Thanks." Kuroo says quietly.

"Kenma! Dinners ready." His mother calls from down stairs.

"Come on, lets eat. We need to get our energy for tonight." Kenma said cheerfully.

And for the first time Kenma saw Kuroo genuinely smile, even if it was only small.

 

This was going to an interesting weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone !!
> 
> i'm getting excited to write fluff
> 
> i hope you're all enjoying this so far
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3


	6. Mackerel with a Side of Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo invites himself over
> 
> Kenma doesn't know what to make of things

Once everyone had settled at the dinner table, Kenma finally begins to process the pure oddity of this situation. He's eating mackerel on a Friday evening with a 6 ft tall delinquent that Kenma found rather irritating, selfish and arrogant. The same boy who Kenma is believed to have smoked pot with behind school, resulting in a a months punishment. This punishment lead to loud, heated arguments, which somehow led to rough sex in the most dirty places. Said delinquent was now being fed, clothed and cleaned by Kenma and was enthusiastically chatting with Kenma's mother like he hadn't had his dick in his mouth several hours ago.

Kuroo is scarfing down bowls and bowls of his mothers cooking like he had never eaten before. Kenma's mom happily keeps feeding the boy, appreciating someone is enjoying her food so much. Kuroo didn't exactly act the way most people would during their first time over at someone else's house. He seems to have already made himself quite comfortable, and seems like an entirely different person around Kenma's mother. 

The two were having a riveting conversation about... _interior design?_ That didn't strike Kenma as something Kuroo would be into. And though Kenma was not really engaging in the conversation, he was able to spend his time observing. Observing the little things like how Kuroo seamlessly changed the subject whenever Kenma's mom brought up any questions about Kuroo's personal life.

"So Kuroo what do your parents do for a living?"

"This food is delicious, Mrs Kenma. But unfortunately me and your son have to go and finish a project due on Monday, thank you again for this delicious meal." With that, Kuroo stands up, taking Kenma's hand and dragging him back upstairs. 

Kuroo's whole demeanour seems to change as he enters Kenma's bedroom and throws himself onto Kenma's bed. "Your mom's a really nice lady." Kuroo speaks into the mattress, words coming out muffled. 

"Yeah... Anyway lets get started." 

-

Kenma and Kuroo work far into the late hours of the night, and Kenma's mind was starting to fall apart. A total of six out of 12 worksheets had been completed, only three of those being completed this night. Kenma glanced over at Kuroo, who hadn't moved his pen for seven minutes. 

"Come on, move it." Kenma says in monotone, returning back to his work. 

"I can't. I need a break, its been hours."

"Fine. Lets take break. Talk to me."

"Huh?"

"Don't go on your phone, you'll get distracted for too long."

"I- okay, I just need to do one thing first." Kuroo reaches for his phone.

"Kuroo one thing will turn into five things." Kenma grabs Kuroo's phone off the desk before he can get to it.

"No it fucking won't just let me do this one thing."

"I'm only doing whats best."

"Kenma give me my fucking phone you asshole!"

"Why?! What is so important that it can't wait another hour?!"

"I just need to text my mom okay!"

Kenma is taken aback, he was expecting an answer like a need to text his dealer, or reply to a dm on instagram. Now he was more aware of reality he notices Kuroo's phone buzzing in his hand. Kenma looks at the screen to see about 4 missed calls and multiple texts from Kuroo's mother.

 

_Kuroo are you coming home tonight?_

 

_Kuroo don't forget your promise_

 

_I'm worried about you_

 

_I'll do it again_

 

_I love you_

 

Kuroo snatches his phone from Kenma's hand angrily, but this anger was different compared to what Kenma normally sees during one of their arguments at school. Kenma is in shock from the strange messages. Kuroo looks down and reads all the message notifications on his screen, Kenma can't read his expression. But he can tell he's upset. Then Kenma notices tears prick at Kuroo's narrow eyes. Kenma doesn't understand the situation at all, but he immediately felt guilty.

"Kuroo, I'm sorry I-"

Kuroo grips his phone and heads out the door. Kenma sighs. He shouldn't have pried so much at Kuroo, his business is his business. And now he needs to apologise. Kenma walks downstairs to find Kuroo sitting on Kenma's deck, cigarette in hand. Watching the rain hit the grass. Kenma takes a seat next to him, Kuroo doesn't move. 

Kuroo finally notices Kenma's presence, he quickly wipes his eyes with his sleeves and lets out a shaky breath."...Fuck."

"Did you want to, uh, talk about it?"

"Don't pretend you care." Kuroo looks down, taking a puff from his cigarette. "Why would you? You don't even like me."

"W-What? No, I like you."

"Don't lie. Why would you like me anyway? I've been nothing but a douche bag who's gotten you into trouble and been a straight up nuisance to you. I don't blame you for hating me."

"Kuroo..." Kenma hesitantly places his hand on Kuroo's shoulder.

Kuroo lets out another shaky sigh, tossing his cigarette into Kenma's dad's ashtray and places his head in his hands. "My mom... is the kindest woman on earth and I just..." Kuroo stops talking.

"Kuroo, why did you come here?"

"Kenma, the principal told me that if I keep this up, my behaviour and my grades, I'll be expelled." Kuroo says grimly. "And after I was caught smoking, I thought I was going to get expelled, so I dragged you into it. Cause I thought he would go easier on me if someone as well behaved as you was involved he'd go easier on me. And he did. It was wrong to do it but I did and I'm sorry but it worked. So when the principal called me up, he said if I boosted my grades, he'd lay off me for a bit. So basically, if I fail this project I'll be expelled. And at first I gave up, I didn't come to school, but some stuff happened while I was gone and Kenma just know _I can't get expelled._ So I came to see you after school earlier to tell you I wanted to finish the project, but I just ended up giving you head cause it was embarrassing. But then I had to text your hot friend and ask where your place was cause I just need to do good on this project cause I can't get expelled Kenma but this isn't working out like I wanted it to."

Kuroo was talking quickly, and Kenma was trying to absorb all the information being thrown at him. Kenma knows he wasn't getting the full story, he still didn't understand why it was so important to Kuroo that he wasn't expelled. Kenma knows he should feel angry and used that Kuroo dragged him down to save his skin, but all he could feel was sympathy. He looks into Kuroo's eyes and saw a vulnerability Kenma didn't think was possible to see. Kenma didn't know how to respond, he's never been good with words.

 

Kenma wraps his arms around Kuroo. Kuroo is in shock, he's probably never let out his emotions like this, now he's getting soft hugs from the boy he was hate fucking. 

"Its okay." Kenma whispered "We'll finish the project, I promise I won't let you get expelled."

Kenma still hadn't released himself. Kuroo's hands hover above Kenma's back before wrapping his arms around Kenma's small frame. And they just sit like that. Kuroo nestles his head into the crook of Kenma's neck, his hair tickles Kenma's collarbone. This is so strange. _This is so strange._ But it is also so... comforting. 

"Kenma, its 2 am."

"We should go to bed."

-

"Ugh let me get the spare mattress."

"Don't bother, I'm too tired. Your bed is big enough for two."

Kenma doesn't fight him on that, Kenma was rather tired himself. The light was turned off and the pair lay in bed together, shoulders touching. What a day.

"Hey Kenma."

"Yeah?"

"Forget everything that happened tonight, okay?"

_Seriously?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone !!
> 
> thanks to everyone leaving comments and kudos, it encourages me to keep writing. 
> 
> but ooh things are getting fluffy (angst is coming)
> 
> a small portion of Kuroos life is shown
> 
> thank you for reading this, i hope you enjoy it
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> if you'd like to keep updated with this fic and want to know when i update, just bookmark it x


	7. Mommy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The projects done and Mama Kuroo gets to see her baby again.

Kenma woke up to the morning sun shining through his windows. He blinked several times, waking himself up. He could feel the body heat of another in his bed. One of Kuroo's legs was tangled in his own, the memories of last night flooded into his mind, the memories Kuroo wanted to forget. Kenma glanced over to right and sat up in shock. Kuroo was lying face down in his pillow, his arms pushing the pillow against his head. It honestly looked like he was being suffocated, but Kenma relaxed when seeing Kuroo's back rise and fall. Kenma managed to slip out of bed quietly, not waking Kuroo. Looks like he's a heavy sleeper. 

It was 8 am, which was a normal time to wake up for Kenma. Now that he was up, Kenma decided to grab himself some breakfast and continue on with the worksheets.

-

It was now 11am and Kuroo was still sleeping, Kenma isn't surprised. He had managed to get a fair amount of work done as well as get dressed and make himself look presentable. Though Kenma's mind was buzzing. Kenma is a very curious person, and he was very interested in knowing what was going on with Kuroo. There seemed to be so many things going on in Kuroo's life that Kenma didn't even consider, and he was itching to find answers. Though, he didn't want to prod at Kuroo, because that proved to be the wrong thing to do last night. Why was Kenma working so hard to keep Kuroo at school? Why is it so important to Kuroo that he isn't suspended, he doesn't ever act like he wants to be at school. Kenma would think that Kuroo would like to be suspended. And that comment about Kuroo's mother made Kenma wonder more, and what did her text saying 'I'll do it again' mean? 

Kenma's thoughts are interrupted by Kuroo's awakening, he definitely wasn't a morning person. His hair was even more big and wild than it normally is, despite for sleeping for so long he still looked so sleep deprived and delirious, his eye bags remained. He balls his hands together and groggily wipes his eyes, he looks like he's just awoken from a 3 year coma. He slowly picks himself up out of bed, stretching and cracking his body.

"Morning bedhead." Kenma says from his desk.

"Huh?" Kuroo responds, his voice rugged and raspy.

"I thought you were dead you know? I thought you suffocated yourself in your sleep."

"Pff, you wish."

Kenma chuckled. "Come on, we have work to do."

"Ughhhh." Kuroo groaned. "Fine, lemme get a drink and have a smoke first."

 

And thats how the weekend went.

 

The pair worked in mostly silence, taking short breaks every once and a while. Nothing was mentioned about the night before, not the crying, not the text messages, not the explanation and most definitely not the hugging. But thats all Kenma could think out. Saturday flew by rather quickly, and so did Sunday. There wasn't much to note on, just silent work. But the work was going by faster than Kenma had anticipated, it also helped that Kuroo actually had a very firm understanding of the topic and was able to work through the worksheets quickly. 

Kenma won't lie, he still thinks Kuroo can be selfish, arrogant and a nuisance. But, his opinions definitely changed. He's seen more layers behind Kuroo's rough exterior, and for some odd reason, he wanted to help him. But Kuroo still seemed to have guard up when they talked, but at night, he dropped it a little. 

As the time went by, Kenma and Kuroo grew more comfortable with each other. Cracking jokes and making sarcastic comments, chatting with the other about random stuff. And on Sunday night, they finished their final worksheet. 

"Ahh, its done." Kenma sighs, relieved. Kuroo let out a laugh, leaning back on his chair with a smile on his face.

"Kenma," Kuroo looked up at him. "Thank you, for this. I know I was a hassle but, thanks."

"You're welcome," Kenma mumbles. Maybe he shouldn't say this. "Kuroo, are your parents okay with you not coming home for 3 days in a row?"

"Um," Kuroo looks taken aback by the question, but not hostile. "To tell you the truth, I haven't been home for 6 days this week. And its not, abnormal behaviour from me, so, I wouldn't say my mom's ok with it. But she's used to it."

"Why? Why haven't you been home in so long?" Kenma spoke with a concerned tone.

"I love my mom, so much. But, I'm such a disappointment, so I don't come home, so she doesn't have to see what a disappointment I am. But the more I avoid her, the more I disappoint her. So, I can't win." He has a sad smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. What did your mom mean when she said she'd 'do it again'?"

"Uh, one time I didn't come home for 5 days and didn't tell my mom anything, so she called the cops, and they looked for me. So now we have a deal that I have to text her every 3 days to make sure she knows I'm still alive. But I'm bad at doing that even, her life would be a lot easier if I wasn't around."

"Kuroo..." Kenma doesn't really know what to say.

"Welp," Kuroo says, hopping out of his seat. "I should go. Thanks again for helping me with this, I won't forget it. See ya."

Kenma jumps up and grabs Kuroo's wrist. "Wait! Are you going home?"

"I- No. I'm going to a friends. Thanks for having me." Kenma releases his arm.

"Uh, okay. See you tomorrow." And just like that Kuroo walks out the door. Theres a burning pit deep inside Kenma's stomach. He should have said more. It wasn't his business, he was prying, him and Kuroo weren't even friends, but he should have said more. He shouldn't have let Kuroo walk to his friends this late at night. Fuck.

Kenma settles himself in bed, thinking about Kuroo. But at least they finished the project. That damn project. Those damn worksheets. That damn four page essay. Wait. Four page essay? Four page essay!?

_A fucking four page essay._

How could they forget to write the essay!? They had the whole weekend and they forgot the whole essay!? No wonder they finished so much quicker than expected. Kenma jumps to his feet and rushes to his desk, turning on his light and opening up his laptop. 

\- 

By the time Kenma finished writing and editing his very in-depth, four page essay, it was 6am. Which meant he got no sleep that night, and only got about 6 hours of sleep the past two nights. And despite how miserable and tired he felt, he felt good, it felt like it was all worth it. Now all Kenma needed to do was get ready for school. He went to go make his bed.

 

"Kenma? Kenma" Kenma's eyes shot open as he was shaken awake.

"Huh? Dad?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at school by now?"

"What!? Oh my God no! Ugh, thanks dad, see ya." Kenma shot out of bed, rushing to get ready for school. Did he really fall asleep? Shit, it was 11pm, Kenma slept for 5 hours. He grabbed his project and ran to school. 

By the time he got to school, chemistry class had already begun. He slammed open the door. It was quite the sight, to see Kenma looking sleep-deprived and red-faced while also panting loudly. It seemed like the tables had turned, Kuroo was already sat at his desk and Kenma was the one barging in late. Kenma didn't have a late pass, he'd accept his detention later and walked over to his desk. 

"What the hell happened to you? I thought you weren't going to show up and- Jesus you look horrible."

Kenma was still catching his breath. "The essay, hah, hah, we forgot the essay."

"For fucks sake! Seriously? After all our hard work?"

"No don't worry, I stayed up all night, hah, writing it. But I fell back asleep, so I ran here. But its ok, cause I'm here." Even if Kenma didn't feel very good, he flashed Kuroo a big smile. A tiny blush coated Kuroo's cheeks and he looked down. Kenma raised a brow.

"You really... stayed up all night... just to help me out?"

"I, uh, I guess I did." Now it was Kenma's turn to blush.

"Kenma, Kuroo, can you two please come up and hand in your project." The teacher called from her desk.

"See? I knew you'd get it done." The teacher smiles. "So, was all the work shared fairly? If you think you did majority of the work, then you can speak up about that, and it will effect the grade." 

"Actually," Kenma speaks up. "Kuroo probably did more work than me. I wouldn't be able to finish this without him, he's really talented."

Both Kuroo and their teacher look surprised by Kenma's sudden praise, except Kuroo was blushing again. Why was he so bashful all of a sudden? A week ago he would be rolling his eyes.

 

-

 

After class ended, Kenma realises something: would this be the end of him and Kuroo interacting? Kuroo had been such a large part of Kuroo's life for the past 2 weeks, it would be a little strange not to have him around. Kenma supposes they still have to clean with each other after school, but Kuroo probably wouldn't show up. The hardest part would probably be letting go of everything that happened this weekend. Kenma felt compelled to help Kuroo through his issues, he wanted to know more, despite not needing to be involved at all. No, he couldn't let this go. So at lunchtime, Kenma looked for him.

He was aware of where certain friend groups hung out, so he headed straight behind the art rooms. The same place where him and Kuroo were caught with pot. When he reached the area, he saw him. The spot was scattered with different boys, all having a similar demeanour to Kuroo, they all reeked of smoke. Kuroo was the furthest away, talking to Bokuto and two boys who Kenma knew to be Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime. Iwaizumi's hands were wrapped around Oikawa's waist. 

As Kenma walked past everyone, he could feel eyes on him, a clear outsider. Not to mention everyone seemed to be extremely tall, making them even more intimidating. When Kenma reached Kuroo, he stopped talking.

"Kenma? What are you doing here."

"Hey! You're Akaashi's friend, aren't you? Tell him I said hi, even though I'm seeing him after school." Bokuto called out.

"Ooh, who's this?" Oikawa said slyly, smirking and looking down at Kuroo.

"Just some guy from my chem class."

 

_Just some guy?_

 

"Kuroo, we need to talk." Kenma grabbed his wrist and drags him away from everyone, Kuroo's friends 'oohed' teasingly.

"Kenma what are-"

"Today. After school. We're going back to your house."

Kuroo looks stunned. "What? Why? You can't just invite yourself over."

"We're going to see your mom. Kuroo, you need to see her, its a been a week. I know this isn't any of my business, but I want to help you. And I feel like if I don't speak up now, you're just never going to go home."

"Well you're right Kenma, it isn't any of your business! I knew I never should have told you anything. You don't know what you're talking about."

A week ago, Kenma would have immediately shouted back, and it would have turned into something big. But now that Kenma understands Kuroo better, he reacted more appropriately.

"Kuroo," Kenma said softly, lightly placing his hand on Kuroo's bicep. "You can't tell me that you don't want to see your mom, and you can't tell me that she doesn't want to see you. So, let me help, I'll come for moral support. I just feel like, especially after the weekend, you need to see her, and if I come I won't have to worry about you anymore. And you may not think of me as a friend but... I don't want you to be upset. And after all the work I did the last few days, you owe me." Kenma surprised himself by how confident he sounded with his words.

Kuroo looks flustered suddenly. "You were... worrying about me? O-Okay, you're probably right I- Meet me at the front gates when school ends."

And with that, Kuroo walks off. 

 

-

 

Kenma had only been waiting at the gates for about 2 minutes when Kuroo tapped him on the shoulder.

"Lets go."

So they began walking. Kenma found that their way home was quite similar, and eventually, they even passed Kenma's own house.

"Um, Kenma? I just wanna tell you that my house, isn't really, as nice as yours. It's a bit of a shit hole, but its the best we can do."

"Kuroo don't be so dumb, I don't care what your house looks like."

More silent walking.

"Are you nervous?"

Kuroo sighs. "I guess, I hope she doesn't hate me."

"She won't."

 

They eventually reached Kuroo's home, it wasn't too far from Kenma's home. It was smaller, and a little cheaper looking than Kenma's home, but Kenma couldn't care less. Kuroo's footsteps got slower as he approached the door, he took a deep breath before twisting the doorknob and entering his home.

"Mom?" Kuroo called out.

Then, a woman appeared from upstairs. She had spikey black shoulder length hair and her face had large bags settled under her eyes. She was probably about as tall as Kenma and Kenma was shocked at about how similar Kuroo and his mother looked. Her eyes widened and tears filled up her eyes when she saw Kuroo, and Kenma's heart-ached. 

"Tetsurou." She squeaked out.

Kuroo rushed over to his mom, bending down and wrapping his arms tightly around her. She hung her arms around his neck. This was right. The two pulled apart, Kuroo's mother looked beaming. She glanced over to Kenma.

 

"Ah Tetsu, who's this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii everyone !!
> 
> i hope you're enjoying 
> 
> thank you all for 300+ hits !
> 
> sorry for the short chapters
> 
> i love writing this ahhh
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


	8. Does this Count as a Cockblock?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma play a game of 20 questions that end ups being about 60
> 
> and Kuroo's friends come in at the worst possible time

Kenma's slightly startled when he realised all eyes were on him. Kuroo's mom was looking at Kenma with soft, narrow, dark eyes, just like Kuroo's. She radiated warmth from her stare. Her chapped lips were curled into a glowing smile, she looked overworked. 

"Oh um, this is Kenma, he's a friend from school." Kuroo spoke up.

"Oh nice to meet you." Kuroo's mother spoke up, leaving Kuroo's and extends her hand out to Kenma.

Kenma shook her hand delicately. "Nice to meet you too Miss."

"Oh please, call me Aiko." She said smiling, ah so she isn't a very formal woman.

"Well, I should, uh go now." Kenma says a little awkwardly.

"No please, stay. I never get to see any of Tetsu's friends, plus I should probably make you a meal in thanks for dragging my son home."

Kenma glanced at Kuroo, giving him the _is this okay?_ look. Kuroo nods at him.

"Uh, sure, thank you very much." Kenma says hesitantly. 

"Well then, I'll go start." Aiko smiles one more time before heading towards the kitchen, leaving Kuroo and Kenma alone together. 

"So uh, wanna go to my room?"

 

-

 

Kuroo's room was small, and extremely messy. Clothes and rubbish covered the floor, his bed looked like it had never been made. Kenma glared up at Kuroo.

"Eh, I haven't been here in a while I forgot how messy it was." Kuroo says nonchalantly, kicking clothes off the floor and into his closet. The pair sat down on Kuroo's bed. 

"So..." Kuroo starts. Kenma wasn't going to let things get uncomfortably silent. 

"Kuroo, are we friends?" 

"I-"

"Cause, even though I think you're an asshole, something inside me really likes you." Kenma said, looking up smiling. He didn't know why, but he never felt shy around Kuroo.

"I- um, yeah. I guess we're friends. You uh, helped me out a lot." Kuroo blurted out, fumbling on his words.

"You seem so nervous lately, is everything ok?" Kenma questions.

"Huh? I'm fine." Kuroo mumbles.

"Alright." Kenma says."So tell me about yourself. We're friends after all, so we should get to know each other better."

"Hm, okay, what do you wanna know?"

"So you're gonna make me ask all the questions?" 

Kuroo smirks.

Kenma rolls his eyes. "Fine. Lets play 20 questions then. I'll go first, what's your favourite colour?"

"Really? My favourite colour? What a lame question."

"Its the basics! Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Fine." Kuroo said, laughing. "I'm compelled to say black cause thats pretty much all I wear, but I'm gonna have to go with red. And don't give that 'black technically isn't a colour' bullshit."

"Hahaha, I'm not, I'm not. And wow, didn't know you were still stuck in a gothic phase."

"Urgh." Kuroo groans. "Okay, whats your favourite subject?"

"You're gonna make fun of me for this but, I'm gonna have to go with algebra."

"Wow seriously? You must be fun at parties."

"Wouldn't know, I don't go to parties."

"Whaaat? Man, parties are the shit."

"Drop the 'the'. It doesn't matter I've only ever been invited to like 3 anyway.

Kuroo sit up. "You only hate parties cause you've not been to the right ones.

"Not too sure about that, actually. Anyway, who's your best friend?"

"Bokuto, you know him? The loud guy with dyed hair whose going after your friend."

"Yeah I know him."

"Yeah, he's a really nice guy. I basically live at his house, he lets me stay there whenever for however long I want. And he's really funny when he's drunk."

"Speaking of dangerous substances, when did you become a smoker?"

"Hey, its my turn to ask a question."

"Don't care, spill."

"Fine," Kuroo huffed. "Probably when I was 16, maybe 15."

Kenma gaped at him. "Kuroo are you serious? You've been smoking for like 4 years? Thats so bad for you."

"Who are you? My mother? I know its bad for me, but I don't smoke nearly as much as some of my friends do. Anyway, can you drive?"

"Well, I'm capable of driving, but I don't have my full license."

"Alright, I can drive cars and motorcycles, I even own a car, but its really shitty."

"Wow. Hmmm, are you scared of horror movies?"

"Nah, I'm not a pussy."

"Well I guess I am, I get scared shitless."

"Okay, why'd you dye your hair?"

"Eh, just wanted to change things up, no real reason behind it. So, do you really think Akaashi's hot?"

"Huh? Where'd ya hear that?"

"In the weekend, you said you 'asked my hot friend for my address' also, where'd you get his number from?"

"Thats technically two questions but I'll let it slide. I mean, you don't think he's hot? I'd totally blow him. And I met him at a party, we exchanged numbers."

"Akaashi goes to parties now? Thats gotta be Bokuto's doing."

Kuroo shrugs his shoulders

 

-

 

About 30 questions later, Kenma is now equipped with the information that Kuroo's favourite pasta is macaroni, the longest he's ever slept in is 5pm, his wild hair is due to the way he sleeps and many more useless, yet interesting facts about Kuroo. It was Kuroo's turn to ask another question, his mouth curled into smirk.

"So, when did you lose your virginity?" Normally Kenma would probably hide his face and blush and the lewd question, but he was feeling just as daring as Kuroo.

"Hmmm, probably 2 weeks ago in a janitors closet." Now Kenma was smirking. Kuroo's eyes widened.

"No way. Are you ser-"

"I'm just kidding! Of course!" A look of relief swept across Kuroo's face. "You really think I'd let my first time be a mediocre encounter with some guy I was screaming at in a dirty janitors closet?"

"Well I- Wait, mediocre? Fuck off."

Kenma finished laughing before speaking again. "It was when I was 16, with my boyfriend. Well ex-boyfriend now. How about you then? Give me the who, what, when and where."

"Well are you talking about my first time with a guy or a girl?" Kenma raises a brow.

"Oh, into ladies also?"

"I take it you're not?"

"I'm about as gay as it gets Kuroo."

"Well, yeah I'd have sex with a girl, but thats about all I'd want. I have a preference I guess, though I don't really label myself. I just have sex with who I want."

"Okay, give me both then."

"Right, so I first slept with a girl when I was 15, and with a guy I was 16. And uh, I don't really remember who they were, I was just at a party. I let things happen."

"Aw, well I guess not everyone finds virginity to be really sacred. When did you get your first boyfriend, or girlfriend?"

Kuroo looks down and shakes his head, a light blush dusting over his cheeks. "Um, I haven- I've never had one."

Kenma's jaw dropped. "Are you joking. You? A handsome guy like you has never had a boyfriend? Out of all the people you've slept with or out of all the people you know?"

"Yeah. I like having sex with people, but I've never liked someone enough to want to pursue anything further than a sexual or platonic relationship."

"Wow, I just didn't expect that, well I hope you find someone you want to be with."

"Thanks... But I hope not. It already hurts enough for my mom to care about me and I constantly let her down, I would just let someone else down as well."

"Kuroo..."

"Boys! Dinners ready!"

 

-

 

Kenma heads down stairs to see a small wooden table set with sliced chicken, rice and vegetables. He takes a seat at the table, Kuroo's mom looks timid.

"Woah mom! You got the good stuff tonight, how'd you get it?" Kuroo says excited. Kenma's puzzled, it seems like an average meal to him.

"Haha, when I found out your friend was staying over I decided to rush to the store and splurge a little. So I hope you enjoy it Kenma." 

Kenma smiles, feeling rather appreciated. "Thank you very much for the food."

When they all sit down, Kuroo begins to scoff down his food just like he did at Kenma's house.

"Tetsu!" Aiko smacks his wrist lightly. "Manners!"

"Ughh," Kuroo groaned, and begins to speak with his mouth full. "I can't help it that I'm hungry."

Aiko glares at her son, then turns to Kenma. "I am so sorry about him. So Kenma, how'd you and Kuroo meet?"

"Um, we were paired up together for a chemistry project, and we just kinda became friends from there."

"Oh thats nice, I hope he didn't drag you down at all."

Kuroo looks up from his food. 

"Actually, he was a big help. He's really good at chemistry, he could probably get a scholarship if he tried." Kenma said nonchalantly, continuing to eat.

Kuroo chokes on his food, not expecting the praise.He starts coughing and grabs for his water.

"Really!?" Aiko chirped up. "Tetsu why do you never tell me these things? I can't believe I've got a prodigy child! Are you going to be a chemist when you get older? I need to start saving more money to send you to a good university."

"Mooom." Kuroo groans. Kenma laughs.

"Um, Tetsu?" His mom speaks up again, she sounds hesitant.

"Mmhmm" Kuroo responds, his mouth full of food.

"Your father called today."

The atmosphere seemed to tighten.

Kuroo swallowed his mouthful of food. "...So?" He spoke coldly.

"Sweetie, I want you to talk to-"

"You out of all people should know thats a terrible idea."'

"Tetsu I just want-"

Kuroo stands up from the table abruptly. "Thanks for dinner mom." Kuroo grabs Kenma's hand and begins to pull him back to his room. "Thank you very much!" Kenma calls from the stair well. He could here Aiko let out a long sigh from the table.

When they reached Kuroo's bedroom, he went straight to his bed and flopped face first into the mattress. Kenma shut the bedroom door.

"How long have your parents been divorced?"

Kuroo rolls onto his back and sighs. "My parents were never married." 

Kenma's eyes open in surprise, but he doesn't say anything. 

"My dad knocked my mom up when she was 17, then left her to deal with me on her own. So she dropped out of school to take care of me, and then she had to work a bunch of shitty jobs, barley anyone would employ her cause she didn't have a complete high school education. My deadbeat dad barley paid any child support and missed almost all of my birthdays, Christmas' and any important event in my life. I don't see him that often, and I wanna keep it that way."

Kenma nods, with sympathetic eyes.

"And now all of a sudden, he keeps trying to contact me and my mom. And I thought her of all people should know how much of a douche bag he is, but she keeps trying to get me to talk with him."

A moment of silence passes, in an attempt to lighten the mood, Kenma cracks a joke. "It'll be okay, _Tetsu._ "

Kuroo looks over at him, a dumb smile appears on his face and he laughs a little bit.

"...Shut up."

Kenma walks over to Kuroo on the bed and sits on the edge of the bed. They both gaze into each others eyes, Kenma gives a small smile. The atmosphere was heavy, but in the most comfortable way. For some reason, Kenma decided to get up and stretch one of his legs over Kuroo, so he was sitting on his lower torso, close to his crotch. Kenma brings his face close to Kuroo's, he can feel Kuroo's breath blow on his face.

"What're you doing?" Kuroo whispered.

"I wanna... return the favour... from Friday." Kenma quietly breathed. That Friday being the day Kuroo gave him head in the bathrooms. Kuroo put his hands on Kenma's waist. Kenma let his eyes flutter shut as he leaned in, ready to let his lips touch Kuroo's.

Then suddenly, the door burst open.

"Hey Kuroo!" A loud voice booms from the doorway. Kenma's eyes shoot open and he jumps off Kuroo instinctively, tumbling off the edge of the bed and hitting the floor. Kuroo quickly sits up and turns his eyes to the door.

There stood Bokuto and Oikawa.

"Ahhh, what did we walk in on?" Oikawa spoke in his usual tone, raising his brow, a smirk spreading from cheek to cheek. "Is the this the same 'just some guy from chemistry' from school?"

"Guys what the fuck are you doing here!?" Kuroo yells, cheeks ablaze. 

"Huh? Tetsu-chan's blushing? Thats abnormal." Oikawa spoke slyly. 

"We came to see if you're alive! You told me you weren't going home for a long time, so when you didn't show up to my place or Oikawa's, or anyone else's, I got worried. But you're here, so its fine."

Kenma got up off the ground, rubbing his head. 

"Oh! Its Akaashi's friend again!" Bokuto yells. Kenma was sure he looks bright red right now, he covers his head with his hands.

"Ugh have you guys ever heard of knocking? Ugh well I'm fine, so you can go."

"Eh?! You're not gonna invite us to stay for dinner?"

"Bokuto, its 10pm."

"Still... Kuroo, you're not going out tonight?"

"No..." Kuroo bites his lip. "Now go home!"

"Wow be rude to the people who came to make sure you're alive, you'd be dead if we didn't think this way." Oikawa groaned. 

Kuroo picks up a shoe from next to his bed and throws it at Bokuto.

"Okay, okay we're leaving." Bokuto put his hands up in defence as him and Oikawa leave Kuroo's room and close the door behind them. 

Suddenly the air is quite uncomfortable. Kenma scratches his neck, his face still very hot. 

"Um, I should go. My mom is probably waiting for me."

"Kenma wait! I- Sorry about them but, thank you for dragging my ass home, and being really kind to me."

Kenma smiles. "Thanks for having me Kuroo, I'm glad we're friends."

Kuroo pulls Kenma into a tight hug, Kenma is surprised at first, but then wraps his arms around Kuroo's waist.

"See you tomorrow, Kuroo."

"Bye."

Kenma leaves the room and then exits Kuroo's house. Kuroo threw himself onto his bed, burying his head in his pillow, with the dumbest smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii everyone !!
> 
> sorry this chapter is so dialogue heavy but its cute and gotta get that development in.
> 
> also sorry my chapters are so short
> 
> but i hope everyones enjoying the fic
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated <3


	9. not a proper chapter might delete later

sigh im probably gonna delete this fic ok sorry im depressed


	10. Parties Sure are Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma gets dragged to a party and manages to to run into his ex
> 
>  
> 
> But at least he lets loose a little.

“You coming over?”

“Sure.” Kenma mutters not looking up from his phone, fingers rapidly tapping on his phone, playing one of his many mobile games.

It had been 2 and a half weeks since that night at Kuroo’s and his and Kenma’s friendship had really flourished from there. Staying over at Kuroo’s house had become second nature for Kenma, and Aiko seemed to be happy to have a second son around. They had the kind of friendship that thrived off of insulting each other. After that night they were so used to being around each other regularly, and they enjoyed, but no one admitted it. They would talk all through chemistry class, hang out with Bokuto and Akaashi at lunch, walk home together and stay over at each others house regularly. Of course Kuroo’s friends would ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’ as he came to get him, but it was something he could easily brush off.

Something Kenma couldn’t so easily brush off was what happened that night at Kuroo’s. And it wasn’t the part where he got walked in on by Bokuto and Oikawa, it was what him and Kuroo did. They had been sexual before but this time it was… _different._ The way Kenma slowly moved his head to connect their lips, the way he could feel Kuroo’s breathe sweep across his face, the way Kuroo’s hands lightly sat on Kenma’s hips, the way they whispered instead of talking, just everything.

But they didn’t talk about it, why would they? This sex stuff was behind them now they were friends and didn’t hate each other. Kenma pushes the thoughts aside and decides to just bask in this lovely friendship that he had been handed. 

“We’re home!” Kuroo shouts from his door, walking upstairs to his room.

“Hi.” Kenma follows suit.

“Hi boys.” Aiko shouts casually from the living room.

As soon as they reach Kuroo’s bedroom, Kuroo swings his bag off his back and throws himself onto his bed. He buries his head into his pillow and lays still.

“Really? You’re going to sleep already?” Kenma says, crossing his arms.

Kuroo groans. “Well I’m tired, so yeah.” His voice is muffled by the pillow.

“Well you know what? I’m not being left awake so move it.” Kenma makes his way over to Kuroo’s bed and pushes him over. Once theres enough room he climbs into Kuroo’s bed. Kuroo grumbles and shuffles over further.

Wow this bed is comfy, he can see why Kuroo gets so tired when he lies in it. But before he can rest, he needs to text his mom that he won’t be coming home tonight. Now that Kenma thinks about it, he hasn’t been home that much, normally he just stays at Kuroo all the time. Was it because he was making sure Kuroo was coming home frequently again? Or that he just felt really comfortable and welcome here?

Kenma reaches for his phone and turns it on, he realises he’s grabbed Kuroo’s phone instead. He goes to put it back and grab his own when the screen flashes on. And on his lock screen was about six missed calls notifications from an unknown number. 

“Kuroo? Who’s trying to call you so much?”

“What? Oh. I dunno, who cares.” Kuroo mumbles dismissively.

Kenma chooses not to pry and puts his phone back on the bedside table, he grabs his own, texts his mom and falls back on the bed. His eyes flutter shut and he bathes in this feeling. This feeling is new to him. After school he would always be doing his homework, for a long time. And by the time Friday rolls around he just wants to catch up on all the video games he missed playing through out the week.

He had never just, napped. And he had been missing out. He's warm and cozy, the duvet wraps around him nicely as his head is absorbed into the pillow beneath him. The feeling of Kuroo’s body heat emitting from their touching shoulders was nice. Things are just so nice. He drifts off.

 

-

 

Kenma is awoken by the sound of Kuroo’s phone buzzing loudly against the wooden bedside table. He lies there, listening to the noise, waiting for something to happen. Kuroo sits up groggily, he reaches over Kenma and turns off his phone. He flops back down and groans angrily. Kuroo probably planned on going back to bed, but once Kenma was up, he was up. Which meant he would wake Kuroo up.

Kenma swings his legs off the side of the bed and yawns, stretching his arms above his head. 

“I’m taking a shower, get up asshat.” 

Kuroo hums in response and Kenma walks off down the hall towards the bathroom. It was strange that Kenma could walk around and take showers like this was his house. It was strange since he’s only been friends with Kuroo for about a month. But it felt really… _right._

Kenma takes his shower and returns back to Kuroo’s room, the taller boy is awake, sitting on his bed on his phone. He glances up at Kenma, his eyes widen and his cheeks flush pink, he turns his head in an attempt to hide it.

“Jesus Christ Kenma! Put some fucking clothes on.”

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry. I forgot to bring a change of clothes to the bathroom with me.” Kenma said, a towel wrapped around his waist and his body glistening from the water as he sorts through piles of Kuroo’s clothes on the ground. He finds one of Kuroo’s many baggy T-shirts and stays in his boxers for his pyjamas. “I’m gonna just start leaving a set of my clothes here because yours are too big and smell like shit.”

He’s not looking at the raven, but Kenma could feel Kuroo roll his eyes. Kenma throws himself onto Kuroo’s bed before Kuroo speaks up.

“Hey, you should you come out with me tomorrow night.” He sounds slightly hesitant.

“Oh yeah? Where to?” Kenma responds nonchalantly.

“A party.”

Kenma looks up at Kuroo. “Kuroo. You know-“

“Yeah, yeah I know you hate them. But seriously you’ve never been to a good one with your friends! So come on!”

“No.”

“Kenmaaaaa! Come on, everyones going, even Akaashi. So you can hang out with him too.”

“I- Ugh fine. But if this goes to shit, you owe me.”

“Yay! Tomorrow is gonna be so good.” Kuroo beams, grinning at Kenma.

And even though every single cell in Kenma’s body rejects the sound of a party, the way Kuroo was smiling, made it all seem worth it.

 

-

 

“Kuroo! How could you not know we had a test!” Kenma whisper-shouted at Kuroo. The pair had just entered chemistry class, and apparently there was a test that the whole class was talking about. And Kenma didn’t know a single thing.

“Me?” Kuroo said, leaning back on his chair. “You’re really think I’m the one who remembers test dates? I should be asking _you_ this, Kenma.”

Kenma lays his head on his desk and groans. “You’re right, you’re right, what am I thinking? Oh God I’m gonna fail, how did I not know this?”

“Well, you haven’t payed attention in class like, all week. I haven’t seen you even pull out your notebook once so… But who cares if you fail? Its not an exam, just a little test, it won’t matter in the long run.”

“Yeah, you’ve been distracting me everyday.”

“Huh? It takes two to tango my friend.”

“But I guess, I guess you’re right. It’s just a little test right? I’ve just never failed anything before and its-“ Kenma sighs. “Its fine. Its fine.”

“Hey that’s the spirit, use this precious time to get some shut eye.”

Kenma watches as the test papers are handed out, the teacher smiles at him, and class begins. The other students begin to rapidly move their pens up and down the papers. Acceptance of failure is still washing over him, he’s more okay with it that he would have ever imagined. He glances over at Kuroo, who was still leaning back on his chair, his eyes were lying shut. He catches himself smiling. 

He could attempt some of these questions, but they would be guesses. And Kenma thinks that pathetically trying to answer some questions is more sad than leaving the paper black, so thats what he did. Time ticked by quicker than he thought it would, and before he knew it class was over and he and Kuroo were out the door. 

“So, how do you feel?” Kuroo looks down at Kenma.

“I’m okay. Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Good! Glad you’re not hung up on it, like I said, who cares.”

“You probably could have got a passing grade if you tried, ya know? _Mr Prodigy.”_

“Shut up.” Kuroo smirks. “Lets just go find Bokuto and Akaashi, I’m itching for a cigarette.”

The four had been meeting up quite frequently recently, and all four of them were also going to this party tonight, they meet at their usual spot. Kenma greets Akaashi hello, Kuroo steals a cigarette from Bokuto. 

“So, I know I should have asked this before agreeing to come, but where is this party, how am I getting there and how am I getting home?” Kenma says, sitting down.

“Oh! I’ll tell you!” Bokuto runs over, throwing an arm around Kenma’s shoulder.

In the beginning, Kenma thought he and Bokuto would not get along, seeing that their personalities seem polar opposites. Kenma is quiet and reserved, while Bokuto is loud and enthusiastic. But Kenma has found to become very fond of Bokuto. He was just fun to be around, it was nice to always have such a positive energy to lift the air. His charm and optimism made him impossible to hate. And Kenma wasn’t really complaining having a cute beefcake be so touchy. But he was also really sick of seeing him and Akaashi be so lovey-dovey, but neither of them make a move. 

“The party is at Sugawara Koushi’s! Ya know him? He’s mega rich so he’s got the perfect place for a party.” Bokuto chirps out. 

“Sugawara?” Kenma is taken aback. “Isn’t he that really smart boy the school loves?”

“He’s my dealer.” Kuroo speaks up, blowing smoke from his nostrils.

“Really?” Kenma is even more surprised. “I would have never expected that from him.”

“Thats why he’s a dealer! Cause no one would ever suspect him!” Bokuto laughs. “But anyway, its at his house. Me and Kuroo can pick you guys up in his shitty car and take you there. Then we can stay over at Suga’s cause we’re cool with him, until someones sober enough to drive home!”

“That’ll probably be me.” Akaashi sighs

“At least I have a fucking car.” Kuroo calls out.

Kenma sighs. Is he really going to go to some random guys house, watch all his friends get drunk, be forced to be around people he doesn’t like, sleep over at the random guys house and then drive home with his hungover friends?

“Alright.” 

“Ahahaha yay! Tonights gonna be so much fun! I’m gonna jump off the roof.”

“Bokuto no.”

 

-

 

Kenma shows up at home alone for the first time in a while. He wants to look good. Like _good_ good. As much as Kenma wants to say he doesn’t care about what the party goers think, he wants them to think he’s hot. He goes to the kitchen to see his mom.

“Hi mom, I won’t be home tonight so don’t bother making dinner for me. I’ll be back sometime tomorrow I think.” He greets her briefly. Her smile fades when Kenma finishes his sentence.

“Kenma, dear.” She stops him from walking away. ”I’m happy that you’ve made friends and are getting out but, I miss you hun. But most importantly, I want to know you’re safe. I’ve never had you be away like this and its knew to me so I hope you can understand my concern.

“Mom,” Kenma’s eyes soften. He’d been disregarding his mothers feelings. “I’m sorry for being away so much I’m just getting caught up in having friends I really like being with. But I promise I’ll try be home more often, okay? And don’t worry I’m being safe.”

She smiles at him and gives a stern nod. Kenma gives his mom a quick hug before rushing back off to his room to get ready. Kenma jumps in the shower to make sure his hair didn’t look like a grease pit and he didn’t smell like a dumpster fire. 

Kenma walks back into his room to find Akaashi standing in his room, skimming through his wardrobe. Kenma jumps back in surprise.

“Akaashi!? What are you doing here?” He squeals out, covering more of himself with his towel.

“Oh hey, I thought I would get ready here and then we can get picked up together. We can get some bond time in and I can make sure you don’t look a fool at the party.”

“So you just let yourself in?”

“Your mom let me in.”

Kenma sighs. “Sure, whatever.”

The pair get ready and chat about random shit like always. Kenma takes half an hour to blow-dry and straighten his hair and Akaashi spends each minute complaining about it. Kenma decides his outfit is a long sleeve, black, high-neck shirt that shows off his lean figure. Paired with a pair of standard black skinny jeans, it was pretty extra, but he looked good. 

Now Kenma didn’t see Akaashi as anything more than a friend, but even he was taken aback by how good he looked. Akaashi was just, really pretty. He was wearing high waisted blue mom jeans that flattered him nicely, and a baggy black sweater tucked into the jeans. And a dark brown belt tying the look together. His hair looks fluffy, flying every which way. 

7:30 rolls around and Kenma hears the sound of a car horn outside his house. He and Akaashi walk out the door, Kenma shouts a goodbye to his mother. He turns towards his driveway to see Kuroo’s car pulled over infant of him. 

And oh boy was it truly, a piece of shit. 

The paint was faded and chipping. There were dents and scrapes all over the car. The tires looked old and there was copper coloured rust nestled in the hubcaps of each tyre. Not to mention on of his headlights was cracked, yet he still was going to get into the car anyway. 

Bokuto dangles out the backseat window.

“Wow Akaashi! You look so good! Akaaaaashi come sit in the back with meeeee!” 

_Is he drunk already?_

Akaashi smiles sweetly and runs towards the car, hopping in the backseat into Bokuto’s arms. Kenma took his place in the front, next to Kuroo. Kuroo was wearing a slightly sheer long sleeve black shirt, with the sleeves rolled up slightly past his elbows. He wears a dark pair of slightly ripped jeans that eventuated the length of his legs. Bokuto looks adorable and hot at the same time in a white shirt and a huge jean jacket, with a pair of extremely ripped stonewashed jeans.

“You ready to go?” Kuroo looks over at Kenma, a cigarette hanging from his lips. 

“Uh, yeah.” Kenma nods, putting his seatbelt on.

The car ride is nice, Kenma feels nervous and excited at the same time. Maybe he would fall in love with parties after this. Bokuto and Akaashi were busy flirting and laughing in the back, Kuroo interrupts his thoughts.

“You, uh, look nice.”

“Thanks, you look good too.” Kenma returns the compliment, smiling.

Kuroo turns his head directly away from Kenma’s towards the window, hiding the slight red tint flaring on his cheeks. 

They arrive at the party and they definitely weren’t the first ones there. There were plenty of cars surrounding the house and the road that lead to it. And yes, the house was very, very big. Bokuto looked like he was about to explode with excitement, his eyes dazzled like stars. When they walked in, Kenma was less overwhelmed than he thought he’d be. It was not the rave environment he’d built up in his head, but just slightly loud music and groups of people chatting all around, some swaying to the sounds. 

The groups makes their way to the kitchen, to get a drink. Bokuto is quick to get something of everything and making his own concoction. And though Kenma doesn’t really like beer, he fills his cup with it to match everyone else. Now that they all blended in with their red solo cups in hand, it was time for action. 

“Ohhhh! Theres Noya! I’m gonna go say hi!” Bokuto blurts out, darting out the sliding door to the backyard.

“I’m gonna go too, you wanna come?” Akaashi offers.

Kenma shakes his head, taking a sip from his drink. Trying really hard to look like he’s enjoying the taste. Akaashi gives a quick smile and follows behind Bokuto.

“So, this is it huh?” Kenma look-up at Kuroo.

“It seems boring now, but the night is still young.” Kuroo sips his drink. “When it gets really dark and everyones wasted, thats the most fun.”

“Huh.” Kenma looks around the room, recognising people around the room. Some he knows and some he doesn’t. His eyes dart to down the hall and he spots a short boy with bright orange hair talking to a taller boy he didn’t know. But he did know the other. Out of pure surprise and shock of seeing him hear he calls out.

“Shouyou!”

Hinata looks around the room in response of hearing his name until he makes eye contact with Kenma, his eyes light up and a smile stretches across his face. 

“Kenma!” He shouts out, running towards him. Kenma takes a few steps forward and Hinata jumps into his arms. They give each other a tight hug, laughing together. 

Kuroo is only a metre and a half behind Kenma, his expression is very shocked. He has never seen Kenma so excited, so affectionate, so over-ecstatic and filled with happiness. He didn’t even know Kenma had other friends besides Akaashi, but here he was, hugging some random boy at a party.

“Oh my God Kenma! I can’t believe you’re here its been so long, how are you?” Hinata says, pulling apart from Kenma.

“Yeah Shouyou its been a while. I’m good, I’m good, how are you doing?”

“Fantastic! Wow we have to go catch up theres so many updates I have to fill you in on.”

Kuroo watches, still in a small state of shock as the boy with bright hair drags Kenma by the hand into the living room. Leaving Kuroo to be the one left alone in the kitchen. This was good right? Kuroo was glad Kenma found someone to hang out with so easily, so he takes himself off outside to find his friends.

“Alright so I’m about to give you my life update.” Hinata says, sitting down on a couch next to Kenma. “Well at my new school I decided to join the volleyball team and it was probably the best decision I ever made. I’m getting really good and by the way things are looking, we should be heading to nationals at the end of the year. And I made so many friends too. Its also where I met my boyfriend! He’s the best really, he’s here now too, I should so introduce you guys. I’ve also got my eye on some scholarships, my grades are pretty good. I mean I’m nowhere near your level haha, but I’m getting there. Oh! I also got a job waiting tables downtown. So yeah things are going good, how about you?”

Kenma blinked.

 _Oh fuck._

Hinata really had his shit together. He has a job, was getting good grades, he has lots of friends, was successful at his hobbies, did a sport and has a wonderful boyfriend. Kenma, in recent times, has had plummeting grades, had many heated arguments with a boy from his class, had sex on a dirty janitors floor and bathroom with said boy, had an emotional bonding moment with the boy that is never talked about, has no job, has no hobbies and three friends.

“Haha, well… You know…” 

“Come on! Don’t be so modest.”

“I uh, have a job too, yeah. Peeling… vegetables.”

_What are you doing!?_

“Peeling vegetables? I didn’t really know that was a job? Where do you do that?”

“Uh, a diner. A diner that specialises in… peeled vegetables.”

_Why!?_

“Wow, never heard of it. I’ll have to come visit you sometime. But good for you! What else?”

“Haha, not much. I have a boyfriend too, yeah.”

_No._

“Yeah, he’s uh, here as well.”

_No!_

“Really!? He’s here? I have to meet him! I’ll bring Kageyama, and you go get your boyfriend. If he’s ya know, okay with that.”

“O-oh he will be, is yours, fine with us talking?”

“Yeah don’t worry, he knows we’re friends, we’re not like normal exes.”

Yes. Kenma and Hinata used to date. They were family friends and went to the same school, so they saw each other frequently. They hit it off and things escalated from there. It was hard for Kenma to not fall for Hinata’s happy personality and genuine concern for anyone he meets. He was Kenma’s first everything, and he loved him. But he also fell out of love. And the break up wasn’t bad, it was great for what a break up is. It was mutual. A mutual agreement that they would be better off friends. And thats how it was.

Things could have got awkward. But Hinata made sure to act just as happy and cheery just like they were normal friends again. Of course their friendship was never the exact same, cause their previous activities together were more than just friendly. But he has always been someone near and dear to Kenma’s heart.

But when Hinata’s father got a job closer to another school, the family moved. When Hinata moved school, thats when they lost touch. The school wasn’t really far away, in fact it was pretty local, but they still drifted away. There was never any bad blood or awkwardness, they were really happy to see each other when they did. 

But now Kenma had to focus on the fact that Hinata had gone to fetch his boyfriend and was expecting him to do the same. Kenma darts outside to find his only hope of not being exposed as a lying loser.

“Akaashi!”

Akaashi turns around from whatever he was looking at and is taken aback by the look of panic on Kenma’s face.

“Akaashi, please pretend to be my boyfriend.”

His expression looks calmer. “Look Kenma if your aunts back in town-“

“No! Not her! Shouyou is here.”

“Oh.”

“And I told him I have a boyfriend.”

“Oh no.”

“And I told him he was here and that I would go get him.”

“Oh fuck.”

“Yeah ‘oh fuck’! Thats why you need to come and pretend to be that made up boyfriend.”

“Kenma, I can’t. He knows I’m your friend already that would be too obvious and-“

“We’ll tell him we fell in love I don’t know!” 

“Kenma, its not realistic and- huh? Wait Bokuto no!” Akaashi looks up to see Bokuto on the rooftop, screaming about how he planned to jump off into the pool. Akaashi runs off towards him.

Kenma groans in a frantic frustration, he turns his head to see Hinata already standing with his boyfriend, awaiting Kenma’s return. What was he supposed to do? Akaashi was right, it wouldn’t work if he pretended to be his boyfriend anyway. He puts his head in his hands.

“Hey, you alright?” Kuroo’s voice emerges behind him, a hand resting on his shoulder. 

“Kuroo? Kuroo! Oh thank God.”

“What?”

“Ok long story, I didn’t wanna do this but… can you please pretend to be my boyfriend because my ex-boyfriends here but we’re still friends and I told him I had a boyfriend and he’s here and that I would introduce him to him but of course I don’t have a boyfriend so can you please do it because I don’t want to look like the loser I am.” Kenma blurts out quickly.

Kuroo blinks.

“No.”

“Kuroo please.” Kenma whines, desperation in his eyes.

“I… fine.” Kuroo says, unable to resist. He holds out his hand.

“Thank you, really.” Kenma says relieved, he takes Kuroo’s hand and gives it a light squeeze. They begin walking towards the living room to meet Hinata.

“Oh by the way, I work as a vegetable peeler for a diner that sells peeled vegetables.”

“Wait, what?”

“Hi!” Kenma smiles, gripping Kuroo’s hand out of nervousness. He looked up at Hinata’s boyfriend, a tall, handsome boy with dark hair and striking blue eyes. He had a small, uncomfortable smile on his face, he clearly wasn’t very good at speaking to people. Hinata was smiling brightly, like always.

“So Kenma, this is Kageyama. Kageyama this is Kenma.” 

“Nice to meet you Kageyama. This is Kuroo, Kuroo this is Hinata.”

“Call me Shouyou!” Hinata chirps out, extending his arm out to Kuroo.

“Uh, hi. Nice to meet you.” Kuroo says, trying his best. He bends down slightly and shakes Hinata’s hand.

“So, how long have you two been together?” 

“Uhm, six.” Kenma blurts out.

“Six?”

“Six months! I mean six months, haha.” Kenma attempts to recover from whatever he just said. “How about you?”

“A year and a half strong.” Hinata leans up and pecks Kageyama on the cheek.

“W-wow thats a long time, good for you guys.” Kenma stutters, taken aback by the answer.

After about 20 minutes of chatting together, Kenma’s hand had not left Kuroo’s. Kuroo had also managed to avoid answering just about every question asked about him, just staying to support Kenma. Kageyama had stayed mostly silent, but Kenma could tell he was a nice guy who was just uncomfortable. Hinata’s company was something Kenma enjoyed immensely, it was nice to see it again.

“Well, normally I’d stay a lot later and get a lot more drunk but, we have to practice early tomorrow. Honestly we shouldn’t have even come here tonight haha. But yeah, we gotta go.” Hinata laughs, around nine.

“Oh alright, it was really nice to see you again Shouyou. And nice to meet you Kageyeama.” Kenma says, getting up and pulling Hinata into a quick hug.

“Yeah, we definitely need to catch up again sometime! Bye Kenma, bye Kuroo, nice to meet you.” Hinata says, pulling apart from Kenma. Kageyama says goodbye and the two walk toward the exit together.

As soon as they’re out of sight, Kenma flops down onto the couch and lets out a long sigh. He feels Kuroo sit down beside him.

“That took a lot longer than I thought it would.” Kuroo huffs out.

“I know, I’m sorry. I owe you. Thank you so much.” Kenma says, exhausted.

“Hey its alright, don’t worry about it. Its what friends are for.” Kuroo says, trying to lighten the mood.

“Oh God I’m such a loser.” Kenma whines, falling into Kuroo. Burying his face in his shoulder. “Ugh I’m such a fucking loser.”

“Man, no you’re not.”

“I am. Shouyou’s got all his shit together, and then theres me.” He groans into Kuroo’s arm. 

“Kenma, you don’t need to have all your shit together right now. The night is still young so lets have a good time.”

Kenma hums in response, he brings his head back up. “Yeah, you’re right. I need a drink.” He and Kuroo get up and head down the hall.

“Uh, the kitchens that way.” Kuroo says as Kenma head the opposite direction. 

“Dumbass, I’m not gonna drink shitty beer and vodka cruisers. The good shits this way.” Kenma responds. He walks around the unfamiliar house until he comes across a cabinet. He bends down and opens it, exposing bottles of wine, whiskey, rum and other higher quality drinks.

“Woah, how did you know that would be there?” 

“Most parents own good alcohol thats not on display at parties, I was just trying to find the alcohol cabinet.”

“Wow, but isn’t this like, stealing?”

“Well, the cabinet wasn’t locked so its free pickings in my opinion.” Kenma says while grabbing bottles out of the cabinet. “But if he’s really mad about him I’ll pay him for it.”

Kenma unscrews a bottle of rum and takes a big swig of it. Kuroo looks at him with wide eyes. 

“Hey you go back outside I’ll join you in a sec, I gotta pee.”

“Sure man, see you in a bit.” Kuroo says, walking back off down the hall.

When he leaves, Kenma takes a few more mouthfuls of the rum. It wasn’t particularly nice, but Kenma continued. Why not get drunk tonight? He should let go, he’s been so uptight for months and months. He puts the gin back and takes a takes a few swigs of red wine. If he tries a little bit of everything, it won’t be obvious it was drank from, right? He takes only one shot of gin, which is particularly gross. He fills his solo cup with a little more rum and heads back to the kitchen. He then adds some coke and a little vodka.

He heads outside to find his friends, the alcohol already beginning to kick in. Maybe he went a little over the top. But it didn’t matter right now, he was going to make the most out of being drunk. He sees Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi all talking in a group together with a bunch of other people. He casually stands next to Kuroo.

“You were gone longer than peeing takes.” He says.

“I had a full bladder.” Kenma replies sarcastically, raising his drink towards Kuroo. 

“Nice of you to join us.” Akaashi smiles at him. Kenma smiles back, he takes a sip of his drink.

After a while of chatting with everyone, which is surprisingly easier than Kenma believed Bokuto yells out.

“Oh yeah! I was gonna jump off the roof into the pool!”

“Bokuto.”

“It’ll be fine Akaashi! Its gonna be fun.”

Realising how he can’t reason with Bokuto, Akaashi rolls his eyes and brings his cup to his lips. Everyone else begins to mutter how funny this will be and whip out their phones. Bokuto runs off and Kenma smirks, typical Bokuto. Kenma’s eyes then widen as a strange, yet endearing idea pops into his mine. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, even though he was only kinda drunk, but something compelles him. He runs off.

“Kenma! Where are you going?” Akaashi calls out.

“Maybe he had to pee, or puke.” Kuroo shrugs it off.

Kenma reaches Bokuto, who had made it around the other side of the house. He grabs his shoulder, Bokuto turns around.

“B-bokuto, hah.” Kenma pants, hes really out of shape. 

“Huh? Kenma? What’re you doing?”

“Can, Can I… do it with you?” Kenma chokes out, sounding a little hesitant.

“What!? You wanna jump off the roof with me? Woah Kenma, I didn’t know you were _that_ cool! Wow this is gonna be so much more fun!” Bokuto yells out, ecstatic. 

Kenma nods. He grabs Kenma’s hand and leads him round the side of the house, where a ladder was pressed up against the wall. Now this was pretty out of character for Kenma, and he certainly didn’t come here with this idea in mind. But if he was trying to let go, he figured this might be a good way to kickstart it.

“Now, I’m no stranger to this roof. In fact, everyone of my friends houses have had me on the roof before. Oh, that reminds me! I gotta climb your roof sometime! Shit, I’m getting distracted. Anyway, we gotta go up this ladder, then its relatively easy to get above the pool.” Bokuto says proudly.

“You climb the ladder first, kay?” Bokuto smiles. “That way you don’t gotta be scared of falling, cause I’ll catch you.”

“Thanks, Bokuto.” Kenma accepts the offer graciously. He grabs the ladder, its pretty sturdy as it is. He begins to climb up and eventually reaches the top, Bokuto zooms up the ladder behind him. 

He leads the way, inching their way around the house until the pool becomes more visible. They end up above the pool, a clear jump. It was almost guaranteed they’d land safely in the pool. He spots the group he was previously talking to nearby.

“Hey everybody!” Bokuto shouts, everyone below turns their head towards the noise. Bokuto grabs Kenma’s wrist and holds it up high with his, waving it back and forth. Peoples expression change to confusion to see Kenma stand up there with him. 

“Kenma!? What the hell are you doing?” Kuroo yells from below, his expression is even more shocked than the others. 

Kenma grins, the feeling of being alive up on this roof, the ind blowing on his skin, his friends calling to him from below, he felt so _alive._

“Ahahaha, I don’t know!” Kenma laughs, he looks at Bokuto, who begins laughing with him. “I’m gonna jump!”

“Kenma seriously?” Akaashi calls as well. He chuckles in disbelief, but he’s happy Kenma is doing something out there.

“I can see why you climb on roofs a lot.” Kenma turns to Bokuto. “Its nice up here.” 

“I know, right? The height, the weather, the wind, the light, its great isn’t it? We gotta go chill on a roof together sometime.” Bokuto replies. “Now, I’m gonna jump!” He begins to laugh again, so does Kenma.

“Okay? Ready, set, go!” Bokuto yells out, throwing himself off the ledge. He yells on his way down before making connection to the water. Large waves erupt from where he landed, splashing out onto land, people step back. 

Bokuto’s friends are all laughing, Kuroo his hunched over wheezing. Even Akaashi is giggling to himself. Alcohol makes everything funnier. Bokuto’s head pops out from the water, hair flat from the water. He wipes his eyes and begins cheering. He floats on hi back and moves to the edge of pool. He looks up at Kenma.

“Come on man!”

Kenma takes a deep breath and a few steps back. Adrenaline is coursing through his veins, his heart is pounding hard and fast. Normally these symptoms meant Kenma was in a very stressful situation, but right now, he felt abnormally good, It felt so good to let go of every expectation and problem, and just have fun. He hears Kuroo, Akaashi, and other people he barley knows cheering him on and it felt good.

It wasn’t a big jump, maybe three metres. He moves his feet forward, one after another, and launches himself off the roof.

“Wooooooooooh!” He yells. His hair blowing back, he’s falling through air. Its only for a split second before he’s consumed by the water. Legs first, he plummets into the pool. Then, theres no sound. Theres a slight sting in the places he landed on, but its a good sting. Floating in the water is relaxing, his hair is flowing and it feels like he’s flying almost; fully submerged by the blue. He swims up, his head emerges and he takes a deep breath of air. He opens his eyes.

People around him are laughing, Bokuto swims towards him with a grin spread on him face. 

“Wow Kenma that was great!” 

“Yeah, it was.” The taste of chlorine taints his mouth. 

Him and Bokuto get out of the pool, its suddenly very cold. Someone had gotten towels for the two and Kenma is quick to wrap it around himself. Now reality was kicking in and he realises how uncomfortable wet jeans felt against skin. But the alcohol he drank had also fully kicked in, so he didn’t feel regret. 

“Kenma what the fuck?” Kuroo walks up to him laughing. “That was so dumb, why’d you do that?”

“Ehehe lucky my phone is waterproof.” Kenma slurs on his words. “Dunno. just thought I’d have some fun ya know?” 

“I guess so.” Kuroo chuckles. “Glad to see it.”

Akaashi is now laughing and running away from Bokuto, who is threatening to give Akaashi a hug in his dripping wet clothes.

“Hey.” Kenma says looking up at Kuroo. His hand reaches out and grabs Kuroo’s cigarette and brings it to his lips, and takes a drag. He coughs as the smoke emerges from his mouth and disappears into the air. He doesn’t know why he felt impulsed to do that, but he’s always wanted to try a cigarette. He didn’t like it that much, it tastes just like Kuroo.

Kuroo grabs is back. “Dude, what’re ya doing?” Clearly drunk, but not as much as Kenma.

Kenma giggles and shrugs. Before Kuroo can say anything, Kenma stumbles off inside. He’s not been this drunk in a while, it reminds him that he’s not as much of a heavy weight as he likes to claim. He grabs another drink and sits down on a couch, as he takes mouthfuls of alcohol at a time. Not thinking as he drunk. 

He loses track of time and zones out. The noise of party goers blurring into the background. He’s brought back to reality by the feeling of someone sitting down right next to him. He turns his head and blinks, still slightly out of it.

“Hey man, you alright? You look pretty drunk.” Akaashi looks at Kenma, he’s never seen Kenma like this. He didn’t even assume for him to be a drinker. And Akaashi seemed to be the most sober person here.

“Sh, I’m okayyy.” Kenma slurs, giving an altered thumbs up.

“Okay. But I think you’ve had enough to drink.” Akaashi says, taking Kenma’s cup from his hand. 

“Hey Kenma, where ya been- Oh shit you look horrible.” Kuroo appears from behind him. Kuroo who appears to be quite drunk himself, was saying Kenma looked horrible? How fucked up was he?

“I- Oh my God. Holy shit.” Kenma says quickly, sitting up. Vomit begins to spew from his mouth, he brings his hand to his mouth out of instinct, but it does nothing. Akaashi’s eyes widen and he rushes up, trying to find something he can throw up into. Kenma stops, breathing heavily and throat burning. He has managed to get vomit on himself, the couch, and the ground in front of him. Akaashi rushes back with a trash can and places it on Kenma’s lap. Kenma leans into it as he begins to vomit again. Akaashi holds Kenma’s long hair out of his face and begins to rub his back. 

“Kuroo go get some paper towels please.” Akaashi speaks to Kuroo, who had barley done anything. He nods his head and heads towards the kitchen.

Kenma didn’t have time to think as he continued to vomit up all the alcohol he consumed hours before. After about a minute he stops, spitting out whatever is left in his mouth and brings his head back up. He groans as Kuroo returns with paper towels and a glass at water. Akaashi takes the towels and begins to wipe the vomit off Kenma as he sips at the water.

“Dude, you’re about to make me spew.” Kuroo says, looking away. 

“Ugh, jus’ wanna sleep.” Kenma moans, rolling onto his side. He see’s Akaashi’s mouth moving but he’s not paying attention, his eyes close involuntarily. 

 

-

 

Kenma’s blinks a few times, sunlight blinding his eyes. He wipes his face with his hands and rubs his eyes. His mouth tastes like alcohol and upchuck. The ache of a hangover swirls around in his stomach. He peels himself off the leather couch and sits up. His head feels full. He also feels like gagging when he sees the dried vomit stains on his clothes and around him from the night before. His clothes are still damp from the pool. 

He begins to piece together his little memories from the night before, regret flowing through his veins. He sighs and puts his head in his hands. He pulls out his phone to see the time was 11am. And he doesn't know where he or is where any of his friends are. He manages to make his way into the kitchen and pour himself a glass of water. 

The house is trashed, stains and litter were scattered around the house. Along with the occasional sleeping body. Kenma looks out the window and his eyes widen to see Bokuto lying outside, sleeping in the grass. He hears footsteps behind him and turns his head. Standing there is Sugawara Koushi, looking well dressed and polished. Like he hadn’t been drinking and partying last night. 

“Oh, um, hi.” Kenma mutters.

“Hey, two of your friends are in the dining room.” Suga says, relaxed. “Were you the one who drank my parents good alcohol?”

Kenma freezes, as he remembers that is exactly who he is. “I- I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking. I’ll pay you back.” 

“Heh, don’t worry about it. I should’ve locked the cabinet. Props to you for finding it, most of these fuckers are too dumb to find it or too nice to steal.” He chuckles.

“I really should pay you back, but thanks?”

“I said its okay, and your welcome. But you did spew like, everywhere.” 

“Fuck… I’m sorry about that too.” Kenma turns his head, embarrassed.

“Its fine, you’re not the only one. But next time when you feel like you’re gonna puke, try to make it outside first.” He smiles, and walks off.

Kenma tries to process what just went down, and begins to walk towards the dining room where Suga said his friends would be. Sitting at the table is a chatting Akaashi and Kuroo. Their heads turn when Kenma enters the room. Kuroo looks a little rough, Akaashi looks alright.

“Hey Kenma.” Akaashi breathes out as Kenma pulls out a chair and slams his head into the table.

“I feel like hell.” 

“Yeah, you went a little nuts last night.”

“A little?” Kuroo speaks groggily. “You went totally batshit crazy. I didn’t know you had it in you. You jumped off the fucking roof for God’s sake, and then you probably drank your weight in alcohol.”

Kenma just groans in response. Not wanting to be reminded of the events of last night. 

“How could I be so dumb? How embarrassing, this is why I shouldn’t drink.” 

“Well,” Akaashi speaks up. “It was nice to see you having fun at least, well before you puked. I haven’t seen you laugh that much in a while. You seemed to be enjoying yourself when you jumped in the pool at least.”

“I guess it was nice to let go. I suppose parties aren’t that bad, but I won’t get as drunk next time.” 

“You wanna go to another party?” Kuroo looks up and smiles. “See!? I told you they were fun.”

“Well-“

“Hey.” A stern voice appears from the doorway. “I woke Bo up. Can you guys get out by 11.30? Thanks for coming, see ya at school. And seriously, don’t worry about the money.” Suga looks and Kenma and smiles, before walking off.

Akaashi raises an eyebrow. “Money?”

“Ugh, I’ll tell you about it later.”

“Kenma stole his good booze.”

“Kuroo!”

“Wow Kenma, what got into you last night?” Akaashi asks, even more surprised.

“Guuuuys can we just go.” Bokuto groans. “My head is killing meee.”

Akaashi gets up and sighs. “Guess I’ll drive.” 

The four pile into the car and drive back to their homes. Kenma decides to head back to Kuroo’s, not wanting his mother to see him like this. They arrive in Kuroos’s house and are greeted by Aiko in the living room.

“Wow. You boys look like shit.”

 

_Ain’t that the truth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone !!
> 
> i wanna apologise for my last 'chapter' i have really bad depression and anxiety and get really self-doubty and down sometimes. i just wanted to give a justification for my last update. but, its just a fanfic and its not that deep so don't worry about me lol.
> 
> i would delete the last chapter but,, the supportive comments are so kind and make me wanna write. so, i read them when i get upset cause they're so kind. but i'll delete it if yall think it ruins the flow of the fic. 
> 
> if people have forgotten about this fic i understand. sorry this chapter is so rushed and bad too. but things are gonna start picking up too. 
> 
> but yeah i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i hope to update soon
> 
> comments are kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
